The Two Battles
by Estrid2006
Summary: this is my sequel to The Fellowship of the Egg where the Fellowship was sent to Alagaseia and one of them became a Dragon Rider! The story continues with "The Return of the Dragon Riders"! Check it out!
1. The Rescue Begins

**This is a sequel to my first story The Fellowship of the Egg. Please make sure to read that story first or else this story is not going to make sense rather quickly! To all my old reviewers, hope you like my new story!!**

Sooner then anyone (besides Roran) would have liked, noon arrived. Using magic, Eragon slowly raised Roran and Srani to a ledge about a hundred feet up, and then used the same trick on himself.

His stomach lurched as he was jerked into the air and gasped for breath after his feet had touched ground. Roran was the last to regain control while Srani and Eragon watched him with slight concern.

After Roran had recovered, and had stopped cursing, Eragon raised the two of them up to a higher ledge about a hundred fifty feet up. He braced himself and felt the same gut-wrenching process as he was magically lifted by the waist into the air and shot up onto the ledge. This time Roran had retained a better control of his body and was now simply winded and bent over.

A half an hour later and another five or six times of being hoisted by the hips into the air, they reached a landing about ten feet below the beginning of the prison's landing. Slight narrow stairs had been carved into the mountain's side for the soldiers and prison guards, but the three had been unable to use them because it faced directly at the base.

They rested for a few minutes, during which time; Eragon once again pulled out the bowl and poured a small amount of water into the center. It took a few seconds before Eragon was able to summon up an image of Katrina and, too little surprise, Murtagh.

"Your wounds are getting worse and worse Katrina, you better pray that your hero arrives soon because I don't think you'll last much longer once I leave to begin my mission for Gallbatorix. And the Razzac return from their mission." Murtagh said wearily as he put even more of his energy and magic into healing a nasty scar running across her back.

"What mission?" Katrina weakly groaned barely moving her mouth as the words crawled out.

Murtagh shook his head and answered, "I'm forbidden under magical bounds to not say a word in any language. Hopefully though, the task will prove to be fruitless. I think I'll heal a few more dangerous wounds and then help you clean up."

"Murtagh, why do you do this? Surely Gallbatorix will harm you when he finds you took pity on a prisoner." Katrina incoherently mumbled through her parched lips.

"You know…I think it's because you're engaged to Eragon Shadeslayer's cousin. I'm not as evil as I look; this will be a huge thorn in Gallbatorix's side to have you survive. I'm even hoping to; if it happens before I leave, help you escape. I'm sure Roran Stronghammer will bring his powerful cousin along to help. Besides you might end up being my cousin-by-law someday." Murtagh said with a sly smile as he lowered Katrina's garb to heal a few welts and cuts along her shoulders, avoiding any revealing areas.

"Eragon Shadeslayer…who knew the little boy in Carvahall would become the first of the new Dragon Riders?" Katrina coughed and had an involuntary shudder before falling in exhaustion into Murtagh's open arms.

"Don't worry; I'm sure that little boy is going to be the one who will save us both in the end. But I bet you anything, he will rescue you first…" Murtagh grumbled before giving a wide smile and hoisting her into a sitting position.

"You know what my mom used to tell me when Morzan would get into a drunken fit?" she would say "Murtagh, I don't want you to ever believe that your fate is judged by your family. And try to help someone else before you think of yourself…" Murtagh looked away and the grin faded from his face, "What we didn't know was that was the night before Morzan threw Zar'roc at me. I guess at least part of my fate was decided when I was sired by that drunken monster. See my mom was also talking to herself when she told me that, a few nights after that she left. I very recently learned that it was to give birth to Eragon in Carvahall. She did think of her son before herself and it cost her, her life in return."

Eragon ended the spell and found the tears streaming down his face to have already dried. He was crying about so much it seemed, Murtagh's fate, his mother's fate, his fate, and all the other people he knew who had died because of him.

Bringing up more energy, Eragon focused on a rather difficult spell Srani had taught him earlier. This spell was like scrying but it allowed Eragon to talk to whoever he was scrying.

"Sjá eda tala til Pippin," Eragon whispered into the bowl and watched as Pippin's form came into view.

Peregrin Took, answer me if you can hear me. It's Eragon Shadeslayer. Eragon thought feeling the connection between the two of them strengthen.

Master Eragon? How are you talking to me? Arya told me you on the other side of Alagaesia by now trying to rescue your cousin's fiancée.  Pippin answered with a sound of disbelief.

Your swords name is Ksh'dagnir which is Sindarian for evil's bane. My swords name is andlát enda vándr; your dragon's name is Mor'Khemir. You used to live in the Shire of Middle Earth until Saruman transported you by using the magic taught to him by Gallbatorix…do you believe me now? Eragon finished with a grin as he felt his pupil's embarrassment.

I apologize Master Eragon, but I was unsure whether or not to believe you. Pippin said.

It's no problem, I am rather glad you are being so careful. Now I want you to tell Arya that Murtagh is in Helgrind and also to tell her that we are still carrying out our original plan. Also please tell Gandalf he should be the one teaching the other Hobbits their sword skills. Eragon instructed.

Eragon cut off the magic after getting his pupil's agreement since the magic had begun to drain a little too much magic from him. He siphoned off some magic from a nearby tree and watched as its leaves turned a little browner.

With a sigh he turned to Srani and Roran to go over their plan one more time. Srani going to take care of any soldiers since they had learned that the Razzac and Lethrblaka would be absent from Helgrind for a while; Roran was going to free Katrina after Eragon had created the distraction necessary to draw Murtagh's attention. Eragon would be keeping Murtagh busy by whatever means possible.

Since their minds would be connected, Roran would tell them the second he was back outside and on Saphira with Katrina. Eragon and Srani would make a run for it while Saphira carried the weak Katrina and human Roran. They had already decided to meet in secluded cave they had found while foraging for food. If Murtagh followed them, Srani would take Katrina and Roran while Eragon took Saphira for a sky battle.

Haven gone over the plan about fifty times, Srani and Eragon got up and moved to the gates while Roran stayed behind for a few minutes to run ahead once the alarm had been set.

**I hope you all liked that! Next chapter to go up soon!! Remember to read the first story if you haven't or else you will have no clue why the Fellowship is in Alagaesia. Please remember to review!**


	2. A Fight to Remember

**Okay everyone here is my next chapter! Be ready for a nice cliffy at the end!! As a piece of advice, the POV is swapping from Eragon to Murtagh throughout the chapter….just thought I should mention that because I may not give any sign of it.**

Murtagh had just left Katrina's cell, and was going to find a guard to duel with, when the alarm sounded…this was just the moment Katrina needed. Soldiers clambered up to him in a confused mess, all shouting for an order to follow, before Murtagh turned around and smiled.

"It was probably just a simple false alarm. But just to double check send twenty men to each door just to double check," Murtagh barked out and watched as all of his men dispersed in opposite directions.

Murtagh began walking down a single way hallway, humming to himself until the hair on the back of his neck stood on end sending him twirling around.

It was just in time too, a few seconds earlier, Eragon had noticed his brother and after contemplating it, sent a dart similar to the gold bolts from Pippin's training. Only difference was that this bolt would actually leave some harm, if not fatal.

Murtagh shouted in surprise and leapt a foot in the air right over the purposefully wrongly aimed bolt. His opponent drew a blue sword flecked with blue. Murtagh cursed himself for leaving Zar'roc in his chambers.

Eragon grinned at his brother's predicament and steadily glided forward. Murtagh turned and ran down the hallway making a right as Eragon broke out into a run behind him, silent as falling snow. The Blue Rider quickly caught up to his still human brother, but remained behind to prevent Murtagh from thinking he needed to use magic.

Murtagh cried out as a projecting nail caught his arm, dug in to his skin and was ripped out as he kept running, his only thought was that he had to reach his chambers and his sword before Eragon reached him fully; magic was of no help to him since, after putting so much into healing Katrina, he didn't have enough left to perform any helpful spells.

Finally after a ten minute race, Murtagh made a sharp curve into his room and dug out Zar'roc as Eragon calmly entered and watched. Murtagh was winded and was taking deep breaths to replenish himself from the run, while Eragon simply leaned against a wall with his sword resting comfortably on his thigh.

"It must have occurred to you that I would come to rescue Katrina, you said so yourself when you were healing her this morning…" Eragon chuckled through his teeth talking as though Murtagh were a long lost friend and not a deadly enemy holding a very deadly sword.

Murtagh gave him a quizzical look before his comical glance turned into a downright sneer, "You've been scrying me, have you?" he snarled through his teeth sending a chill down Eragon's spine.

"No not you, just Katrina with you by her…" Eragon said ignoring the deadly glance in his brother's eyes; talking with a conversational tone.

Murtagh's shoulders slacked in wonder at Eragon's lack of hatred towards him before he remembered his word's at the Battle of the Burning Plains and arced his sword through the air at Eragon's right arm.

Eragon raised his sword quicker then Murtagh expected, after having a year to become accustomed to his new elven abilities, and blocked the sword with only a slight effort. Using his shared vision with his two companions, Eragon saw that Srani had joined Roran in the hunt and they had already found the hallway leading to Katrina's cell and were currently looking through each and every grill to find her slumped form.

Murtagh noticed that after every blow he rained down on his brother, even if they left himself open to a strike, Eragon always played defensive and would never threw a blow back.

"What, are you too much of a coward to attack me then?" Murtagh jeered as his brother watched him with an expressionless face glancing now and then at the sword in his hand.

Eragon heard Saphira growl through their connection at the insult but blocked her feelings and focused on the slim figure in front of him. "No not a coward, just that I have begun thinking clearly since we last met," Eragon retorted with sense of explaining around him.

Murtagh straightened his back and gazed in wonder at his brother, not quite believing what had just come out of his mouth. "Oh yeh and what's that supposed to mean? I thought I was as bad as our father, remember?" Murtagh spat at him, hiding his pitiful thoughts where only Thorn could read them.

Eragon shrugged his shoulders before he saw a picture sent from Srani of him breaking the bonds around Katrina with magic and heaving her unconscious form onto his shoulders before turning around and running out.

"After I saw you saving Katrina's life, I guess my opinion of you changed. You have to understand Murtagh, I thought you were dead! I thought you had left me forever, and now you returned but as my enemy, as the murderer of my friend King Hrothgar, as an ally to Gallbatorix…willingly or not. Please understand how I felt!" Eragon was beside himself now, pleading and begging for his lost friend's forgiveness.

Murtagh glanced up at his brother's face and saw the tears running down his sharp angled cheek. He felt a wave of grief and sorrow sweep through him as Eragon sat up suddenly and, after wiping his face, looked at him imploringly.

"I have to go, please forgive me my brother and, my friend," Eragon begged as he turned to leave the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minutes after Eragon had run out the door, Gallbatorix entered Murtagh's mind and seized all the memories of the past half an hour.

You little maggot ridden swine! He sat there and yet you refused to attack him?! Gallbatorix raged sending spells of pain and torture to his slave. After several minutes of punishment, the King cooled down and Murtagh could hear his satisfaction through the connection. Yes, I have an idea…Murtagh; this may just be the thing you needed to fulfill your mission. Yes, I want you to trail the Blue Rider scum until he leads you back to the elven sanctum Ellesmera. Then you will report to me and I will further your orders. Make no contact of any form or kind to the Rider traitor or his companions. Gallbatorix ordered, am I clear my apprentice? He added coolly ending any idea of denying in Murtagh's mind.

Yes Master…Murtagh answered and added his answer again in the Ancient Language at Gallbatorix's bidding.

Don't fail me again Murtagh or the consequences will be worse then you have ever imagined possible. The King of Filth ended the connection and Murtagh began walking towards the door feeling sick.

He had just made up with his little brother, and now he had to betray him all over again along with every elf in the world. He cursed his life before his promise forced him up to find Thorn.

**Okay…please, please review now and the next chapter should be up in a short while!!**


	3. The Return and the Trail

**This chapter will be entirely from Eragon's view…sorry for all the Murtagh fans out there; it'll be completely focused on him in the next chapter…**

Eragon jogged around corner after corner, his conversation with Murtagh, moments before, burned into his mind. He cursed himself as he neared the entrance and felt Saphira trying to calm him down,

Be at peace, little one, your brother forgives you after so long. No one was injured during this rescue, and everything went exactly as planned…so why is your heart so down? Saphira asked him forcing him to listen.

Yes but don't you think the King will see that moment? He will know exactly what will bring me to my knees, my brother's life! I've failed the Varden, Surda, and Ellesmera! He despaired turning the last corner before the exit.

NO YOU HAVE NOT! Saphira shouted making her Rider flinch, if anything you have strengthened them, the Red Rider no longer hates you and will no longer fight for vengeance. She added.

Eragon simply sighed as he left Helgrind and used magic to transport himself to the ringed in cave where Srani and Roran were waiting with Saphira and Katrina. The Blue Rider released his magic as he neared the cave and, after finding the entrance, walked silently in on his two companions who were huddled over Katrina's unconscious form with Saphira squeezed behind them looking none to happy.

"Thank the gods you are okay Eragon! When you didn't come out immediately we thought Murtagh had been a better match then we thought!" Srani said as the first to notice Eragon's appearance.

"Eragon, why hasn't she woken up yet? I thought Murtagh healed her?" Roran asked frantically, lifting Katrina up for Eragon to see clearly.

Eragon quietly walked over to his cousin and gently slid Katrina out of Roran's grip into his own. Eragon twisted his future cousin around in his arms pausing repeatedly to search for signs of injuries. Finally he nodded his head, satisfied, and handed the limp form over to Roran.

"Don't worry, she is simply exhausted. Murtagh managed to heal all of her dangerous injuries and she should wake up after a while or so," Eragon promised watching every muscle in Roran's body simply relax in relief.

So after resting for a few minutes, they decided they should start their journey back to Ellesmera. It took them five minutes to gather their packs, and for them to manage to crawl out of the thorn filled cave entrance. They grinned when Saphira, after managing to get out, shook her wings raining the group with thorns and branches.

Eragon showed Roran how to cling to Saphira's saddle while they set Katrina in front. They had considered putting her under Saphira's belly, like with Arya, but Roran had immediately thrown that option from their chooses.

So Saphira took off using the clouds and bright sunlight as her cover, while Eragon and Srani trailed her. It was much less work then Eragon had feared, although his still partly human body had a little trouble maintaining a perfect, fluid stride like the older elf.

In time, they decided they were not being followed, and Eragon signaled Saphira to land and rest while they checked up on the two humans. Katrina, Eragon had decided, was simply in a deep sleep that would end relatively soon…but nothing worth worrying about.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Murtagh disconnected his magic eye in disgust and told Thorn to land about a hundred kilometers away from his brother. The newly discovered magic had allowed Murtagh, much to his displeasure, to watch Eragon while still keeping a fair distance away from him.

He scowled and drew Zar'roc from his sheath, he held it up in the air and almost saw Eragon's begging look for forgiveness flash in the steel. He gave a cry and slammed the sword down, feeling the stinging tears beginning to form on his eyes.

You can not help it Murtagh…Thorn desperately said, trying to calm his cracking Rider.

Murtagh howled like a wounded animal and threw himself onto Thorn's scaly side before the tears poured from his eyes and ran onto the hard, crystalline body of his dragon.

I have a sword Thorn; I can end my life and save all those elves right now! Murtagh screamed through their connection feeling the familiar feeling of helplessness.

You found a way around the King's orders once before; you have a sharp mind my young Rider. Use that to search for a way out of this….even if we can't find one now doesn't mean that Gallbatorix's next command won't have a hole in it. Thorn comforted, wincing as he felt the hot tears constantly slide down him.

Murtagh gave a long, tortured sigh and sat up, wiping the desperate tears from his face. "I'm betraying him Thorn; I just know this isn't going to end well in anyway. I betray Gallbatorix and I get tortured, I follow his orders and I kill innocent elves!" Murtagh said hopelessly.

You must calm down and wait…that is our only option. Now get some sleep. Thorn said tucking his Rider underneath him with his wing.

It took Murtagh a long time before he fell asleep, but when he did he dreamed of a blood thirsty man dressed in red…riding an equally evil Red Dragon.

He saw a young boy in blue, sitting on a sapphire dragon but was too late to cry out as Zar'roc came swinging down, cutting the boy's head form his body, blood spurting from the wound with Eragon's face reflected in it. The man reached forward and pushed the body forward sneering at the scarred, young, innocent face staring back at him with a look of….

Murtagh jerked upright with a hoarse scream and calmed down only after being sure it was no longer a dream, but he didn't fall asleep for the remainder of the night.

**So what do you think?? Was it a good chapter?? I refuse to update in less I get some more reviews!! If you wish to get a chapter about Pippin and Mor'Khemir then you should press that purple button and leave a review!! )**


	4. The Conversation

**Okay here is the next chapter!!!! Hope you like it…**

Pippin awoke the following morning with the other Hobbits climbing out of bed themselves. They laughed as Mor'Khemir, who now stood two elves high, complained of little people waking him up.

The Rider got dressed in his favorite black top and buckled his sword to his side. Frodo, Merry, Sam, and Sméagol all got dressed in the beautiful elven outfits laid out for them that morning before clambering about to grab their weapons for sparring.

The Hobbits had all improved tremendously as fighters with Gandalf as an instructor, especially Sméagol who now felt comfortable using a sword. The old wizard took time to show them certain moves, and didn't tease them like the elves did if they messed it up.

Pippin spent most of his time with either Aragorn or Legolas since they were the best at swordsmanship and bowmanship.

Luckily Aragorn was good at both fields of battle, because Legolas would often disappear halfway through the training whenever a certain she-elf came. None of the Fellowship held any negativity towards the prince however, he was always happy and tried hard to make up the time spent with Arya by talking with the group more.

Every other day, Pippin and Mor'Khemir would go to train with Arya. She was never as good a teacher as Eragon or Saphira, but she tried her hardest to make up for it.

She loved teaching him the things she did know and asked as many questions as she answered.

Pippin and Arya both became nervous when the Black Rider managed to hold Arya in a binding spell for over twenty minutes before he became tired. Neither could imagine why his powers were so strong at such an early stage, but neither could shake the idea that it might not be to good.

Pippin spent the rest of his time either talking to his friends, or riding Mor'Khemir threw the air. The saddle he used was a little too big for him, but he managed to hang on whenever his dragon flew upside down or looped through the air. He found it fun to scare his friends by jumping off Mor'Khemir from high distances and allowing himself to relax and have Mor'Khemir catch him mere feet from the tops of the trees.

He always knew what to expect when he landed, but still always laughed aloud when the Hobbits tackled him and tickled him until Mor'Khemir had to break up the "attack" because Pippin was having trouble breathing. Either way, Pippin found that a life of a Rider was not nearly as bad as he had feared.

The only discouraging part of the deal was the fact that his ears were becoming more and more tapered as the days wore on, of course they were already slightly pointed being a Hobbit and all, but now they were arcing up and the tips were becoming much sharper. His friends took it lightly and would tug on his ears or mimic the look on their own ears with their hands, which they found very funny until Legolas saw them at it and glared them down before lifting and pointing at his own pointed ears proudly and stalking away.

Legolas's and Arya's relationship was becoming more and more serious as the days wore on, Aragorn found that out when he stumbled on them kissing passionately by the waterfall Aragorn used to think. The two had discovered their spy on the ground trying extremely hard to cover up the sniggers seeping threw his clamped mouth, and failing at it terribly.

Legolas took the blow to his elf hood exceptionally well, and began imitating Aragorn and Arwen for a few days. What Legolas didn't know was that Aragorn was becoming more and more depressed as the days wore on from not having Arwen next to him.

Finally it became so bad that Aragorn went to see if Pippin could help him at all. He cornered the Hobbit one day and fell to his knees begging him for a way to talk to Arwen if only for a second.

"There is a spell Eragon discovered that might be of some help…" Pippin answered slowly, slightly frightened of the Ranger's unexpected behavior.

His behavior must have something to do with human love…see if you can help him Pippin, I feel him becoming more and more crazed even as we speak. Mor'Khemir advised from his Rider's side.

"I'll give it a try Aragorn," he said gathering a bowl of elf water as he spoke, "lofa Aragorn eiga Sjá eda tala til Arwen **(allow Aragorn to see and talk to Arwen)**."

Quickly Pippin passed the bowl to Aragorn, still keeping the flow of magic going. Already Pippin saw Elrond's daughter fill the features of the bowl.

"Speak to her Aragorn, tell her to get a bowl of water to allow her to see you with," Pippin advised impressed with the fact that his magic was still holding out.

"Arwen mela en' haba **(love of mine)** if you can hear me, get a bowl of water and gaze into it…." Aragorn said watching his loves form.

Arwen jerked in the water's view before hurrying over to her side and grabbing a Rivendell made pot of water and gazing into it intently before jumping, and nearly spilling the water, and beginning to cry.

"Estel, is it truly you? We thought you had died…where are you my love? Why are you not here with me?" Arwen asked wiping away a tear from her cheek.

"Oh Arwen how I have longed to hear your voice and see your beautiful form again; I am in Alagaesia, the land to the east of Middle Earth. I am not dead although I was truly dying without you. I can't come to you just yet Arwen, but someday soon we will be united again and you will be my beautiful wife," Aragorn explained his nose almost touching the bowl in his desire to be with her

"How are you in Alagaesia? What's going on Aragorn?" Arwen asked, obviously confused.

Aragorn smiled before beginning the story of after the destruction of the Ring. How they got to Alagaesia, how Pippin became a Dragon Rider, the death of Saruman, the death of Oromis and Glaedr, and how Eragon had left for a rescue mission. I took a long time, and by the end of it Pippin was beginning to feel tired, but they looked so happy together again that Pippin pushed himself to continue the spell a bit longer.

Arwen looked into the distance blankly, "Thank you Pippin, wherever you are right now…you have done such a great thing by allowing me to see i' edan "i" mela **(the man I love)** again."

"Aragorn, I don't know how much longer I can do this…" Pippin warned as his magic began seeping in earnest.

"Please Pippin just a little longer," Aragorn pleaded, "Arwen please convince your father to sail to Alagaesia as he has considered before. The he may sail to the Undying Lands to Celebrian's waiting arms. Please try to persuade him!" Aragorn shouted as Arwen began to cry again.

"I will try…Mellon i' mela lle yassen ilya nîn corm **(I love you with all my heart)** and I will convince my father to look once more on Alagasiea's shores before sailing to Valinor," she promised as the surface began to fade.

Finally after almost an hour, Pippin's strength faded and he released the spell with a gasp sinking to his knees.

"Pippin, are you okay?" Aragorn shouted as he noticed catching the Rider as he fell.

"I'm just tired," Pippin barely mumbled as Aragorn picked him up.

"I'll carry you to bed, I'm sorry for pushing you as I did," Aragorn said beginning the quick journey back.

Pippin simply nodded his head as his eyes glazed over and he fell into a deep sleep.

**Okay so what do you think? I didn't mean to bring Arya in like that, but I'm glad I did!!**


	5. Awakening

**Nothing big to say…so let's get on with the story, figured that Eragon's sword name was to long so I have now named it Hope!!**

She lay in a suspended sense, running from the pain that dogged her constantly. She knew that if she rested for a second, her protection would be shattered and her soul rent from her body.

Slowly she realized the pain was diminishing, not enough for her to dare stop running, but just enough to allow her to slow down and breath a little more deeply.

Over the hours the pain lessened more and more and she broke into a quick trot; this allowing more energy to fill her terrified mind, allowing her to think clearly which she hadn't done for at least two days.

_Why hasn't she woken up yet Eragon? We escaped Helgrind two days ago!_

Roran? The girl slowed to a stop, unaware of her steadily approaching pursuer.

"Roran!" she screamed spinning around wildly looking for the source of her rescuer's voice.

That's when she saw the pain almost on top of her, her lips formed a horror filled O before it leaped on her, attacking with a fury impossible for any creature in the World.

Her back arched straight up and a silent scream pierced her lips….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eragon, Roran, and Srani watched in terror as Katrina writhed in an obvious pain before their eyes. It had started unexpectedly, one second she had been lying peacefully apparently sleeping, the next she was clawed at the dirt in agony.

Eragon and Srani had healed every, EVERY, dangerous wound that could possible be present on, or in, her body….and nothing but bruises remained. But still her body curled and bent trying to escape an unseen pain.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wave upon wave of assault seared through her body. She could find no relief from the excruciating pain. She screamed in torture and sought for someone to save her, but no one was there.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Eragon help her!" Roran screamed, holding Katrina in his arms kissing her and trying to restrain her from damaging herself, while speaking words of love in her non-hearing ears.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She screamed as another attack came upon her, vaguely she heard a young voice scream "fá brott einnhverr hugr eða líkami mein," and felt the pain around disappear like a cloud of smoke.

She opened her eyes to see her love leaning over her, his eyes filled with concern and terror. She looked at Roran and gave a strained smile before she gave a cry and squirmed wildly in his arms.

Roran looked up in alarm and chuckled as Saphira's face looked back. He held Katrina still as she tried to run away from the dragon.

"Don't fear Katrina, Saphira only attacks enemies, not my future relative," Eragon said stepping out from behind Saphira.

"Eragon, what happened to you?" Katrina gasped reaching out to touch his pointed ears sticking out of his hair. "Murtagh...said you were changed but, you look more elven then human now," Katrina said as Eragon grinned and took her hand, placing it in Roran's.

_He will explain later little one…you must rest for now._ Saphira said raising her head to look down on Roran and Katrina.

"She's right, you need as much sleep as you can get," a tall black haired elf said from the shadows.

Katrina looked at him and noticed a long sword resting beside him. This reminded her and she looked at Eragon's hip where his sword was dangling.

Eragon followed her gaze and answered her unasked question, "This is not Zar'roc. It is the modified sword of my passed mentor Oromis."

He pulled out the blade and allowed the moonlight to show the blue sword with the gold of Naegling flecked throughout it.

"It's a beautiful sword, what's its name?" Katrina asked gazing at it with a captured awe.

"It is vætta **(hope)**, created by the same elf who made my passed master's, and my student's dagger," Eragon said not realizing his slip-up.

Roran's head jerked up and Srani shook his head in horror. Eragon's elven face remained expressionless but inside he was cursing his stupidity in every way imaginable.

_Eragon! You have put us all in serious danger if the King has a mind spell on her, he may very soon find out about the existence of Pippin and Mor'Khemir!_ Saphira screamed through her mind.

"You have a student?" Katrina asked, not noticing the other's reactions.

"Yes but I will go no further with this discussion, go to bed now Katrina," Eragon said before turning around and walking to Srani.

Katrina sat back into Roran's arms and looked at Srani who was throwing his arms up in the air as Eragon gazed at the ground in an obvious guilt.

"Did I say something wrong?" Katrina mumbled to her future husband.

"No, no Katrina now go ahead and get some rest," Roran answered stroking Katrina's face lovingly.

In a short time both of the humans and Saphira were fast asleep, and the elves were watching them in silence.

Slowly even they fell asleep, trusting their secluded area for a promised night of safety.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Endi austrvegr megin eiga sjá eða heyra betri" **(end the ability to see and hear well) **Murtagh said defeated as he saw his brother and the other elf fall asleep.

_Well now at least we know that Saruman did not lie when he said that a new Dragon Rider had arrived, while another died. _Murtagh thought to Thorn as he settled down for sleep.

_Yes, that may make our chances of failing more believable to The King._ Thorn answered stifling a yawn that would have sparked the entire forest.

_Good night Thorn, another day or two before we arrive in Ellesmera_. Murtagh answered, his eyes getting heavy.

_Good night my young Rider._ Thorn said as his Rider fell asleep underneath his right wing….

**How was it?? hopefully next chapter will come up very soon!!**


	6. A Letter

_Legolas,_

_I am curious whether you would accompany me on a walk after dinner?_

_Your Love,_

_Arya_

Legolas pulled the letter away from Gimli who was grinning and laughing at the accusing letter.

"So laddy going on a walk with the fair maiden Arya are we?" Gimli laughed loudly making the other Fellowship's heads pop up with smiles plastered on their faces.

"Getting a bit serious isn't it?" Gandalf asked leaning on his staff grinning slightly.

"A little bit?" mister Gandalf sir, you didn't have to sit between them at dinner last night! Leaning over me and whispering words of love to each other they were," Sam said sarcastically.

Everyone laughed as Legolas's face turned a nice, deep shade of red. Everyone knew that Legolas didn't care in the least whether they laughed, as long as he found it funny. And he took extra care to make sure they knew when he wasn't happy, which rarely ever happened.

"And none you got the chance to see the prince and princess making out at that one waterfall," Aragorn added in making the elf blush even harder, which was extremely noticeable on his pale skin.

"Kai band ninniach sûl **(nothing has happened yet)**," Legolas muttered to himself in his native tongue.

"Yet? You that everyone, nothing has happened between them…yet," Frodo, who was the closest to Legolas, said grinning like a Hobbit child first introduced to mushrooms.

The elf grinned and looked down sheepishly. He was only grateful to not have Eragon there to tell everyone of the time the Rider had walked in on Arya and himself. Legolas glanced up to see everyone in the room trying to stifle the laughs and look serious…they failed.

"Well Sam, you wouldn't want to be caught between them tonight," Merry teased as Sam shuddered playfully.

My Rider, we must leave if you are to make it on time. Mor'Khemir warned his Rider as Pippin continued to laugh along with the rest of the Fellowship.

"Mor'Khemir says we have to get going or else we're going to have to face your lovely Arya's wrath," Pippin said brightly.

Everyone grinned and set about finishing whatever they had been doing before Gimli had grabbed at Legolas's letter.

Aragorn shaved his beard and washed his hair, Pippin clipped Ksh'dagnir to his side and, Frodo brushed his curly black hair into place, Sam buttoned his elven green vest shut, Merry washed his face beside Aragorn, Gimli braided his beard and polished his axe to an eye capturing shine, Sméagol put his specially made Ring on (it had the same design as the One Ring but without the power) the elves had made it after they had found him crying in the woods fighting the remains of Gollum, Gandalf ran around the tree looking for his hat trying to calm down his staff in the process, and Legolas sat around watching everyone while he pulled on his boots and strapped his bow and arrows on.

Mor'Khemir grunted impatiently and flapped his wings, buffeting everyone in the house, waiting for everyone to start leaving.

"We're leaving my Dragon, don't burn the tree down," Pippin said patting Mor'Khemir's leg, the highest place he could reach.

Three more days until my fire will emerge, only a week before I will be able to father my race. Mor'Khemir said excitedly.

Pippin smiled and looked around to see his friends gathered around him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Throughout dinner the entire Fellowship, excluding Legolas, would burst into a fit of snickers, in Gandalf's case wide grins, as the Prince of Mirkwood and Princess of Ellesmera talked to each other and smiled lovingly.

Legolas scowled at them good naturedly and tried to hide the grin on his face at their fun. Aragorn of course noticed it in an instant and gave a wide grin in return. 

The Fellowship was spread out over the table where Islandzi, Arya, Orik, and Eragon usually ate their dinners, Eragon who was still absent from his trip to Helgrind. The Hobbits all sat together, as did the two dwarves, and the immortals (including the Dúnedain Aragorn) sat at the head of the table. 

The Hobbits sat about eating the wide variety of fruits and vegetables and, after having Arya say it was okay, watched Pippin perform the magic he had learned that day.

The spells were almost always centered on fighting and healing. How to heal a torn muscle, a broken bone, a punctured organ; or how to throw a blade a thousand feet away, how to take energy from another being, and how to fight with swords while on his dragon's back.

Arya watched her temporary student cautiously as he performed new, and difficult, spells with relative ease. She had watched Peregrin Took for almost two weeks and could find no reason as to why he had such ease with spells and magic. 

She knew, from Legolas, that he had accomplished a two-way scrying spell for almost an hour. Arya had told her mother about this; not even Gandalf the White, who knew century's worth of knowledge on Hobbits, could explain why this happened. 

Pippin noticed his powers growing everyday and took great pride in his abilities. Fortunately, he had Merry to make sure he didn't become arrogant of his strength. Frodo, Sam, and Sméagol were the ones who crowded around the Black Rider to see the new spells he had learned.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sméagol, can you see where you're going?" Frodo asked walking blindly through the woods.

The Hobbits had left the group after dinner to walk through the woods. Unfortunately no one had realized the time that dinner had ended, and now it was getting dark underneath the cover of the high trees.

"Yes, w...I can see the trail perfectly," the recently transformed Hobbit said walking confidently through the trees; trying not to reveal that he had almost included Gollum in his personal again.

Frodo rolled his eyes and continued stumbling on, keeping an eye on his friend who had turned around to wait for the group.

"I wonder what Arya and Legolas are doing right now?" Merry asked laughing.

Everyone shuddered at the thoughts that raced through their minds and laughed a little harder.

"Well, if you were watching them at dinner then it won't stop at pleasant kisses," Pippin answered.

"We should probably start heading back, else Sméagol's going to be the only one who's going to be able to see the way," Sam said jogging to catch up to the others.

They turned around and started heading back to their tree, talking and making jokes. They were almost back when Pippin suddenly stumbled and jerked his head up towards the sky spinning around in circles for something that the others couldn't see.

"He's back, He's back!" Pippin began shouting, running with all his speed towards the city, shouting and laughing.

That's when the others began to hear the beating of dragon wings in the distance, Eragon was back.

**Okay so the lead Rider is back, but we know who's trailing behind him. Question is…does Eragon know the danger he's putting everyone in? leave a review, next chapter up soon.**


	7. A Time For Laughs

**This is set back to the last chapter's morning. Pippin doesn't know that Eragon's back yet….because Eragon isn't back yet.**

"We should reach Ellesmera in about an hour or two," Srani said helping Katrina off of Saphira's back to give the dragon a rest.

"That's good news, I fear Pippin will do something rash if I don't return soon," Eragon answered, trying to take Saphira's saddle off.

"Is that the name of your pupil? You said yesterday you'd tell me," Katrina asked absently trying to work some feeling into her tired legs.

"Yes Katrina, his name is Peregrin Took," Eragon said making sure she understood that the conversation was over with for the time being.

His mind now set on the young Dragon Rider; Eragon filled a bowl with water and, after making sure Katrina wasn't watching, he whispered, "Dramr kopa."

Slowly Pippin filled the waters; he saw the others of the Fellowship. He added a few extra words and, while at it was cloudy, the sound began to fill Eragon's ears.

He heard Gimli teasing Legolas and laughed as the others took up on the joke. He saw them leave for dinner, and watched with admiration as Pippin completed spells that had taken him weeks to learn.

"Come on Eragon, there is no need to spend your energy watching your apprentice," Srani scolded moving to watch the Hobbit with Eragon.

"He is very gifted," Eragon whispered absently.

"Yes, now come on, we have a long way to go yet. And we elves have the opportunity to run the entire way," The elder immortal said taking a swig from the water bags.

The Blue Dragon Rider sighed and released the spell regrettably. He got up and helped put Saphira's saddle onto her back.

It's rather amusing having these humans ride me. They always scream when I dive under the clouds to see where you are, not to mention they grab my spikes so tightly I wonder at the fact t hey are still on my back… Saphira laughed leaning down to allow Katrina and Roran to climb onto her back.

Don't worry Saphira; we'll be back at the Elven City by the end of the day. Eragon encouraged, patting her on the shoulder.

She grunted in amusement and sent a cloud of smoke out, that engulfed Eragon. He swatted his hands and coughed before laughing and glaring up at his Dragon, "You meant to do that," he accused.

Oops… Saphira chuckled bearing her teeth in a wide grin.

Eragon glowered as the Sapphire dragon took off with her human passengers clinging on for their dear lives.

"Come on Srani, we better get going if we're to keep up with Saphira," Eragon advised grabbing his possessions and setting off with Srani trailing quickly behind him.

Only a couple more hours Thorn, then the Red Dragon Rider will show his false loyalty yet again, Murtagh said bitterly.

The two of them were using a cloud as their cover as they soared through the sky tracking the dragon in front of them.

My Rider, please keep faith…all will turn out well; Thorn comforted feeling his Rider's resolve breaking.

Murtagh gave a shuddering sigh and felt a single tear slide down his face.

Murtagh, please don't cry. We know Gallbatorix gives orders full of other options. Thorn begged.

Let's hope so Thorn… Murtagh said, steeling his resolve once more.

Murtagh's mind was in turmoil, trying hard not to give up and leave the world. With Gallbatorix and his fierce devotion to his brother were slowly but steadily tearing his mind to pieces. It wouldn't be long now before his predicament drove him to insanity.

"We're here Srani, we're home," Eragon sighed walking to the Menoa Tree in a happy silence.

He heard Saphira's wings beat steadily overhead and stepped back as she landed beside him. The humans slid off and tried leaning against a tree to conceal the legs that were shaking from the flight. Eragon grinned and raised an eyebrow at his cousin who simply scowled back and attempted to stand without quivering.

"ERAGON!" he heard a voice shout from behind him.

Eragon turned around sharply and saw the five Hobbits come tearing out the forest as fast as their short legs could take them, with Pippin in the lead.

The Blue Rider shouted as the Hobbits caught him and pulled him to the ground tickling him and laughing. Eragon grabbed one of the Hobbits; he couldn't tell who, around the head and rubbed his fist through the curly hair **(a noogie)**.

Eragon laughed and climbed up off the ground as the Hobbits got off of him. And picked up the closest one, Frodo, and put him on his one shoulder while Sam went on his other.

They laughed as Eragon struggled to pick up Merry and Sméagol in his two arms and cried out as Pippin got up behind him and shoved them to the ground.

Frodo was the first to crawl off of the ground and tackle his youngest cousin, sitting on him and pulling his hands up above his head with one hand while the other began tickling him mercilessly.

Pippin cried out in laughter as the others saw the Dragon Rider helpless and being tickled by The Ringbearer. They all converged on Pippin and switched sides, pulling Frodo off of him and began, excluding Sam, tickling him.

"Samwise Gamgee you get over here and help me!" Frodo gasped through the laughs bursting out of his lips.

Sam looked back at his best friend and simply grinned, pretending to look innocent and conceal an evil grin that was on his face as he watched Frodo's family tickle him mercilessly.

Eragon laughed as he saw Frodo realize help was not coming to him. He laughed all the harder when he heard Frodo shout an elvish curse at his gardener and try desperately to get to Sam and have his revenge.

The other Hobbits laughed as Frodo got above them and dive bombed Sam, forcing him to the ground, tickling him and purposefully ignoring Sam's cries of fright and laughter. Laughing hysterically, Sam looked for a way to convince his master that his punishment was finished. Eragon snorted as Sam begged Frodo and brought up every time Sam had saved him back on Middle Earth.

"Which one's your student Eragon?" Katrina asked, coming up to sit next to the Dragon Rider who was still watching the Hobbits play.

Eragon glanced around quickly and pointed out Pippin who was running to Sam's aid tickling his older cousin off. Frodo turned on the Dragon Rider and began trying to tickle him without letting Sam go free.

"He's so small," Katrina said absently watching the Hobbits take a break and rest on the ground struggling to catch their breaths.

"He's a Hobbit, and a young one at that at least in their terms. But you have to understand he's about the same age you are, and several years older then me. He also has powers unmatched by most everyone here," Eragon said smirking as Sméagol resumed the fight, tackling Merry and tickling him laughing all the while as the others leapt up and ran to his aid.

Katrina nodded as Roran and Srani came over and joined them laughing heartily as the others ganged up on Sméagol and tickled him off of the Brandybuck.

Finally Eragon began to notice the Hobbits droopy eyes and sluggish movements and took the notice that they were exhausted.

Come on little ones, let's get you all to bed," Eragon ordered kindly nodding for Srani and Roran to grab a Hobbit to carry.

The Hobbits complied and were carried to their house where the others of the Fellowship took the job of getting them to bed.

"Good night little ones," Eragon muttered before leaving them to their sleep.

"**What!" Where's Murtagh?? Well the more reviews I get the more tempted I'll be to continue with the next chapter.**


	8. A Tortured Scream

**Here's the next chapter…sorry firedragon315 Murtagh's not in this one. But I swear by the Valar the next chapter will have him. **

"Good night little ones," He heard Eragon whisper as his eyes drooped down in sleep.

Sméagol sighed in content as he found himself in his homeland back five-hundred years ago before his life had been destroyed. He walked through his grandmother's old home, and the houses of his friends. He ran through the woods and dove into the lake he had visited so often with Déagol.

The Hobbit surfaced and blinked the water out of his eyes; swimming lazily to the shore before climbing out to dry off in the hot sun.

Suddenly the sun was covered by thick black clouds, the trees and flowers all wilted and the water became a mirror that he leaned above, trying to see what was reflected back to him. Sméagol cried out as he saw his surroundings reflected, and himself but not as he was now.

He watched, helpless to prevent it, as the Ring captured his mind persuading him to murder his beloved friend. Sméagol screamed out and tried to reach through the water and stop his past-self.

Sméagol's eyes widened as his past-self looked away from the dead body of his friend, and stared directly at his future. Slowly his body melted away, his skin became hard and pale, and his eyes grew and took on a pale luminous sheen, his hair fell from his scalp, the monster's teeth fell out and the ones that remained became sharp and pointed fangs. The legs became thin and lanky, spider-like, while his fingers grew and his arms became more like feet.

Sméagol stared down at Gollum and finally understood why Sam had hated him for so long; he hated himself as he watched five-hundred years worth of poisoning take place in the seconds. Gollum bared his teeth at his former self and ran off to the Misty Mountains in the distance, ignoring the pale figure that rose from Déagol's body.

The ghost, also, looked at Sméagol, "Why Sméag? I looked after you; I cared for you, why would you do that to me?" Déagol asked pointing to his body where the bruises from Sméagol's hands lingered on his neck.

Tears fell from Sméagol's face as he held his hands against the glassy water trying to hold Déagol and make up for his past action. Déagol looked back at him murderously before the vision in the water blurred and he saw, a rocky wasteland. Nothing was in Emyn Muil with the exception of three beings, one trailing the others.

Sméagol tried to turn his head away from the lake, as his former self crawled down the cliff side to where the two sleeping Hobbits lay, but an unseen force kept him facing the scene before him.

He winced as the terrible coughing sound came from the past's throat, and clutched his own throat as a '_Gollum_' came from his mouth. Sméagol clamped his hands over his mouth and pulled them away in shock as he saw long, filthy fingers staring him in the face.

"No! I am not Gollum! I am Sméagol, I am cured of him!" Sméagol screamed running from the mirror as his past-self attacked the Hobbits trying to fight Frodo for the Ring.

Sméagol pulled at his hair in panic, as he ran, and his eyes widened in horror as large clumps of the long brown hair came out in his hands. He fell to his knees in absolute horror as he felt all of his teeth but six 'pop' out of his mouth and land on the cold barren earth.

A River came into view and Sméagol cautiously looked over the edge only to backpedal furiously as he saw Gollum leering up at him shaking his head with an unseen malice.

"What's it say my precious my love, Sméagol losing his nerve?" Gollum mocked looking at the reflection in utter loathing.

Sméagol looked away and was distressed to see Frodo and Sam behind him. But they were not sleeping like his memory told him they should be. They were staring at him, with sunken in eyes and bared white teeth their hands groping in the air.

Sméagol looked back at the River and saw Déagol's ghost watching him impassively from beneath the water.

He turned around and shook in fear as Frodo and Sam slowly sat up and whispered two words, "She's here."

Sméagol face drew back in a look of extreme horror as he heard a large body moving behind him. He turned around and saw Shelob advancing slowly on him. He tried to turn and run but cried out as the twisted version of his friends grabbed his arms and held him still.

"You thought you could get rid of me ai?" Shelob said in Gollum's voice, melting slowly away to the creature Sméagol used to be.

"Frodo and Sam say you're gone, you were destroyed with the Ring! This isn't real, this isn't possible!" Sméagol screamed back looking at The Hobbits holding him pleadingly.

"This is real my precious, if I were to bite you, you would feel the pain. If I were to scratch your eyes out, you would be rolling on the ground in suffering. I'm still a part of you, my precious…and I will never be gotten rid of!" Gollum shouted back his eyes popping out in anger.

Sméagol wrestled desperately in his captor's arms and called out desperately as Gollum walked slowly up to him baring his teeth in absolute disgust.

"You're not here! Frodo and Sam say you don't exist anymore. You died!" Sméagol shouted out desperately trying to squirm free as Gollum came to stand in front of him.

Gollum narrowed his eyes and let a menacing smile crawl onto his face, "I'm still here you weak fool. I saved us, it was me, and we only survived because of me!"

Sméagol gulped and looked away trying to stop his body from shaking and revealing his fright and revulsion at his other self.

Gollum sneered and raised his fist, hitting Sméagol in every vulnerable part of his body. Sméagol cried out in pain and tried to break free of his captor's grip. Gollum scowled and continued pounding his future all the while screaming, "I AM REAL!"

"Sméagol wake up! Wake up!" he heard a voice shout from the skies.

Gollum looked up and laughed, "no one can save you now!" he continued beating his other self until Sméagol's body was covered in open cuts and nasty bruises.

"Sméagol, WAKE UP!" and this time it worked.

"Frodo? Sam? Is he gone?" Sméagol begged clinging to his friends desperately, afraid that the moment of peace would end and he would be sucked back into his nightmare.

"Who's gone?" Sam asked looking at him worriedly; not understanding what Sméagol was so scared about.

"You had a nightmare Sméagol it wasn't real," Frodo comforted sitting down on the edge of his friend's bed.

"It was real though! Gollum hurt me, I killed and Déagol again!" Sméagol sobbed holding his pillow to his face as the tears fell down.

Frodo and Sam glanced at each other in shock and knelt closer to Sméagol. Each had thought that Sméagol was over his fear of what he had been, but apparently he wasn't.

"Tell us what happened, it'll make things better. That's what my old Gaffer used to say," Sam said pulling the blanket back over Sméagol.

So Sméagol told them of his dream. How he had watched helplessly as he murdered Déagol, how he had slowly become Gollum again. And finally, how Gollum had beaten him as Frodo and Sam held him.

Frodo closed his eyes and took a deep breath; Sam glanced at him again and shook his head slowly. This was far worse then either of them had guessed, Gollum was appearing in Sméagol's dreams, whether for real or as Sméagol's imagination, and tormenting him.

"Look Sméagol, he really isn't there it's just a dream. Now try to think of your time here in Ellesmera before you go to bed, maybe your dreams will be better," Frodo advised before giving him a one harmed hug and crawling back into his own bed.

_Two men fought on a mountain side each fighting to kill their opponent. A Halfling jumped into the fight as one of the fighters took a blow to the side. Now it was the man and the Hobbit fighting to the death…_

_Eragon watched as the man took a dagger from his pocket and threw it through the air, aimed at the Hobbit's heart. The man sneered and aimed a blow to his opponent's head, preventing him from dodging the dagger._

_Suddenly someone jumped in front of the Hobbit and took both the dagger, at the base of the neck, and the sword blade from the right foot to the knee._

_The man bellowed in anger and frustration at the failed murderer. As the vision began fading, Eragon saw the wounded Hobbit rip the dagger from his body and leap at the man teeth bared in pain…_

Was it a vision of the future? Saphira asked.

"It must have been, I hope the hobbit survived whoever it was," Eragon answered.

Well, don't think to much on it, I'm sure the Hobbit will be okay. They are very sturdy creatures. Saphira reassured.

"Too bad I don't know who the man was," Eragon said absently.

Go to sleep Eragon, all will be well. Saphira said before closing her eyes.

**Please leave a review!! I like to know what you think!!**


	9. The Attack Begins

I said Murtagh would come in this chapter and here he is

**I said Murtagh would come in this chapter and here he is!!**

I've arrived to Ellesmera, my King. Murtagh reported venomously as Eragon landed out of sight.

Very good Murtagh, now I order you to attack at the first light of dawn. You are to leave no living person in that vile forest. You will not fail me this time or you will experience more pain then your small mind thought possible. Gallbatorix ordered.

Yes my liege, are there any further orders you have for me? Murtagh asked sarcastically.

How would you kill a Rider, Murtagh? A blade through the heart, they could heal. Poison they would detect, an arrow would be stopped by wards…how else would you have them killed? Gallbatorix asked lightly, cautiously fingering his project in pride back at Urubaen.

I have no idea…my Lord. Murtagh said heatedly, knowing why Gallbatorix was asking.

A poisoned blade, my incompetent student, something small, like a dagger, but as accurate as a throwing knife. And what poison would you have me place on that blade? The King said.

Well, you've said it in the past; the poison can be drawn from the wound using magic or a leech at the least, so there would be no point. Murtagh said in confusion.

Yes…well get your rest my student, you will have a busy day tomorrow, elves don't lie down and die easily you know? The King joked before ending the connection and the conversation.

I wonder what that was about, Murtagh asked Thorn.

Do not worry about it to much my Rider, knowing him, he'll teach us soon enough. Thorn said trying to ease the man's curiosity before he acted rashly.

Yeh, but by then it might be too late for Eragon…or his student. Murtagh mused before lying down under his Dragon's wing to sleep.

_"Eragon, I'm glad you managed to forgive me," Murtagh said smiling at his little brother._

_"Yes, if only I could free you from that King," Eragon answered looking down at the ground guiltily._

_"Good job Murtagh you have the Blue Rider cornered. Now Forlg, I command you to destroy this disgrace of your family!" Gallbatorix ordered._

_Murtagh tried to resist the order, but the King had used his true name, Forlg __**(fate)**__, during his order and so the Rider had no choice._

_ "I'm so sorry Eragon, I'm so sorry," Murtagh sobbed drawing Zar'roc from its sheath. _

_Eragon stared back at him, a vicious look in his eyes. Nodding his head, his younger brother drew __vætta and got in a fighting stance. But he wasn't as he was now, an elf, he was the little boy Murtagh had met after his capture by the Razzac. _

_"He doesn't stand a chance, strike him down now!" Gallbatorix ordered._

_Murtagh regrettably started swinging his blade, he was grateful that, thus far, Eragon was managing to block the blows, but he knew Eragon's luck would run out with his energy, which wouldn't last much longer._

_After almost an hour of their swords clashing and banging, all the while dodging, and parrying blows, Eragon's defenses slipped and Murtagh was forced to swipe Zar'roc forward towards his brother's neck._

_"Murtagh, no! You're stronger then this!" Eragon pleaded as he saw the sword swinging down on him he desperately tried to work his hands but found them to tired to move. _

_Tears swelled in the Red Rider's eyes as he screamed in his loss. Suddenly he found a hidden strength that, somehow, let him cut the sword back at the last instant. He looked at the blade in wonder and then at his brother, whose eyes swam with pride and relief._

_"What are you doing? Strike him now!" Gallbatorix ordered taking a step forward menacingly._

_"No…you have no control over me now," Murtagh whispered walking up beside Eragon._

_The last thing he saw was himself raising Zar'roc and brining it down on Gallbatorix's neck with all the strength he had…_

Did you have a good dream my Rider? Thorn asked stretching and basking in the rising sun.

At first no, but yes I did, If only dreams became reality. Murtagh answered staring at the sun in regret.

He slowly strapped his sword against his hip, and filled the gems on his belt with extra magic.

Let's get this over with then… Murtagh said tears welling in his eyes.

No one alive, how can we work around that? Thorn said, repeating Gallbatorix's orders in his head.

We can't, they will all die by our hands, Murtagh answered.

Regrettably, the two took wing to the sky trying everything to make sure they were seen before they were forced to attack the still waking elves.

He smiled in a grim satisfaction as he heard an elvish alarm horn sound, immediately awaking the others to a fighting awareness.

Murtagh grimaced as his dragon flew above the elves heads, causing them the duck and run each time they were covered by his shadow. A tear slid down his face but he still refused to attack until he knew everyone was ready for him, at least.

Let's get this over with… Murtagh said in defeat.

**I hope I pleased you, firedragon315! Next chapter will be up shortly!! Please leave a review!!**


	10. A Day Of Fear

**Sorry it took me so long... testing in school is coming up and I needed to study!! **

Eragon was just finishing getting ready to go train Pippin when he heard the screams from outside begin. He grabbed Vætta and ran from his house, calling Saphira home urgently from her hunt.

What Eragon saw when he stepped outside almost made him pass-out in shock. There above the trees of Ellesmera was his brother Murtagh burning a house to the ground as a family of elves watched in horror.

He stared at Murtagh, as the tool of Gallbatorix turned around and winced at the boy watching him in absolute disbelief.

Eragon found a hidden resolve and shouted a string of curses that made the spears around him rise and fly toward his adversary. Eragon barely registered the tear that slid down Murtagh's face as he and Thorn dodged the spears, he saw Murtagh as he had been in the Burning Plains, an enemy on his own with little help from Gallbatorix's orders.

Eragon watched his brother turn around and notch two arrows into his bow, firing one at Vanir, who was trying to run to safety and mount a magic attack from a distance. Then Murtagh cried out silently and fitted the other arrow at Eragon's heart his face drawn back in agony.

Frozen to the spot Eragon watched his friend pull the string back, tears streaming down his face in desperation, and release it with a deadly precision.

You stupid boy! MOVE! Saphira shouted from above as she plummeted to earth in an attempt to save her Rider from the other's projectile.

Eragon shook himself as the arrows flew through the air, and raised wards to catch them just in time. He berated himself for leaving his belt filled with spare energy in his room, as he felt a small tug at his energy.

Murtagh notched another arrow and aimed at a fleeing elf when he was hit by Arya from the trees with a spell. Arya ran through the trees after seeing that the spell hit, making it safely out of Murtagh's range. Eragon winced and turned away as he heard his brother cry out in pain, and leapt from the ground, with his elven ability, onto Saphira's waiting saddle as she reached him.

I led him right to us Saphira! If not for me, these people would still live in peace! Eragon criticized drawing Vætta from its sheath and turning to face Murtagh, who was healing a bloodied arm, and Thorn.

Gallbatorix would have found us eventually, be thankful it was Murtagh and not the King who is attacking us. Saphira answered flapping her wings as quickly as possible to reach their target.

Eragon let the matter go and focused all his attention to his brother who just then noticed their attack. Eragon steeled his emotions away and faced the Red Rider head on, each trying desperately to cling on as Saphira and Thorn fought beneath them.

Eragon watched in a sick satisfaction as Saphira's right hind leg ripped through Thorn's thigh tearing through both skin and muscle.

I wouldn't feel so bad if it was Shruikan you hurt just then. Eragon said absently as Thorn thrashed through the air in pain.

Saphira grunted in agreement and dodged wildly as Murtagh sent a desperate lash towards them, trying to calm his dragon down enough to heal him and still protect himself from an attack.

Suddenly one of Thorn's thrashes was strong enough to dislodge his Rider from the saddle. Murtagh cried out in fear as he fell towards the ground, arms and legs windmilling through the air violently.

"Halda gipta austrvegr lopt **(hold him in the sky)**!" Eragon cried without a second thought, thinking to only save his brother from death.

Murtagh's struggles ended as he found himself levitating in the air almost a hundred feet from his demise. Eragon looked away in defeat as he lowered his brother slowly to the ground and released the spell.

Thorn landed beside his Rider and held still long enough for Murtagh to heal the injury. Murtagh clambered back onto his dragon and took to the sky again looking around for a second before spotting his brother, face turned in self-disgust.

Eragon, you must distract him until the last of the elves are safely away from Murtagh. Then you must try to get away, our powers hold no strength over a Rider, and my brethren will not fight back until the last second. You are alone in this fight. Spoke Arya as she ran to the Menoa Tree.

Eragon held Vætta into the air and bellowed a war cry before dive-bombing his older brother forgetting about his own safety in an attempt to give the elves the time they needed.

"I thought I could trust you! I thought you were my friend!" Eragon screamed as his sword clashed with Zar'roc, reminding him of the faithful day he learned of his heritage.

The face Murtagh gave him nearly broke Eragon's resolve into sand. His eyes pleaded for a forgiveness he knew he did not deserve, and his lips formed empty syllables and words that never got to Eragon's ears.

Eragon disregarded his brother's reaction and continued to strike at him both physically and emotionally trying to break Murtagh, "Did what I say to you at Helgrind mean nothing? Was it an act, Murtagh, an act to gain my trust?"

Murtagh pulled away from the attack and thought desperately of a way to disarm his quickly angering brother, "maekir, fjúka brott annask ykkarr dróttinn **(sword fly from your lord)**," he screamed desperately.

Eragon cried out in dismay as his sword was wrenched from his hands by an unseen force, and flew through the woods to a distant place away from Eragon's sight.

Eragon looked at his brother in hatred as his only gift from the passed Oromis fell from the air into the woods miles away. Murtagh realized his mistake and thanked the gods that his brother was now sword less.

What are you waiting for? I order you, Forlg, to strike him down now! Gallbatorix ordered watching the scene through his student's eyes.

Murtagh's eyes widened in worry knowing there was no way around the order, as he watched his brother Eragon had realized what Gallbatorix had ordered Murtagh to do and was trying frantically to find a weapon before the command took over Murtagh's body.

Suddenly Solembum's words from so long ago, echoed through his mind…

"_When the time comes and you need a weapon, look under __the roots__ of the Menoa tree."_

Well, it seems now more then ever you need a weapon. Saphira said trying to fend off Murtagh and Thorn's attacks against the helpless Eragon.

Go Saphira, fly to the Menoa Tree. I'll use magic to keep him away for the time being. Eragon shouted through their connection.

Saphira blocked a blow that would have torn her leg off and flew quickly to the tree where Eragon would find a weapon. Murtagh flew after them and continued using magic and his dragon to try and defeat the Blue Rider flying before him.

There it is! Dismount and I'll keep them preoccupied while you retrieve the weapon! Saphira said crying out as an arrow pierced her wings.

Eragon leapt from her back, and used magic to slow his fall when he reached the ground. Murtagh tried to follow suit and go after him, but Saphira got between them and attacked Thorn.

Eragon knelt before the old tree and placed his hands on the ground, bowing and focusing on his magic. Suddenly words seemed to form in his mind that he didn't understand, but he recognized as the Ancient Language.

Taking a chance and repeating the words, Eragon shouted, "stórr eik hníga eða syna ykkarrsjálfr **(Great Tree, open and show yourself)**."

There came a scream from deep within the trunk of the Menoa Tree, feminine but not at the same time, like something being split apart. He winced at the terrible noise and sat up straight when an ancient voice seemed to float through his mind, a mix of a female and a male voice.

_"You have asked for a part of us, to separate us after a millennium of bondage. We do so willingly, to the Rider who shall save our people. Long ago a fair maiden named __Linnea joined us, and now after so long, we shall separate and be two instead of one," _the voice said as another scream, Linnea's scream, came from the tree.

Eragon bowed his head in acceptance and felt a great root uplift itself from the ground beneath his feet. He looked underneath and was amazed to see a beautiful staff engraved with the designs of Linnea's life and history.

_"She shall guide and protect you from the dangers of the world. Never be separated from her, for she sees what others can not. She is indestructible and will serve you well during battle. May this gift be what is needed to defeat the dark force that spreads from Urubaen,"_ The voice, now deprived of the female, continued as Eragon fingered the staff in wonder.

_Welcome, Eragon. I give myself to you in the hope that my brethren will remain safe for centuries to come._ His staff spoke softly from within his mind.

Eragon! Look out! Saphira screamed as Thorn got past her and flew towards the bent over figure of Eragon.

Eragon didn't move as Murtagh's blade swept through the air, so immersed in Linnea's words that the surrounding world didn't seem to exist anymore.

Seconds before the blade would have hewed Eragon's head from his shoulders, a streak of black flew through the air and Ksh'dagnir caught Zar'roc against The Blue Rider's neck.

"You leave my Master alone you monster!" Pippin screamed as he struggled to keep the blade away from, the still mesmerized, Eragon's neck.

"You're the New Rider? Saruman said you were small but, well, even dwarves are taller then you," Murtagh said staring shocked at the small figure before him.

Mor'Khemir roared in anger at the Rider on the larger dragon in front of him, and flame burst threw his jaws for the first time shocking them both.

Murtagh dodged the flame with ease but cried out and clutched his head as a small rock hit him in the temple. He turned around furiously and saw four other Hobbits running around, bending to pick up rocks and throw them as Merry had just done.

Murtagh ignored them and turned his attention back to the Black Rider, when an arrow whistled through the air, inches from his face, and a blonde haired elf jumped through the trees, the trees leaves and branches forming defenses around the wood-elf, taking aim and firing arrow after arrow with deadly aim.

"So these are the Middle Earthiens?" Murtagh said absently as he noticed a group of beings, and Orik, in their hiding places firing projectiles at him.

Murtagh left Eragon and Pippin for the moment and advanced on his new opponents. He dodged arrows and rocks that were sent at him, and sent his own arrows back at them.

A Hobbit cried out and twisted as an arrow landed where he had been inches before; Frodo looked up at Murtagh after a second of recovering, and threw another rock at him, falling useless against the Rider's wards.

Murtagh grimaced and notched another arrow aiming at a Hobbit who had become stuck in the bush he had been using as a shield. Sam looked up in horror as he realized his danger and cringed as the arrow was released, pointing directly at his head…

"Sam, no!" they cried out in distress as the arrow was released, aimed perfectly at Samwise Gamgee's head.

**Please review!! And I'll let you know how this mess ends! More reviews I get, faster I'll update and sooner you'll figure out whether Sam dies or not.**


	11. The Rescue

**So shall Sam die or live?? Read on to find out!! I would like to give a big thanks to Deer-Shifter for allowing me to use her idea of "Fire Sphere…**

**Other thanks to firedragon315 for his idea.**

"Sam, NO!" they cried out in distress as the arrow was released, aimed perfectly at Samwise Gamgee's head.

Frodo screamed and started forward, determined to stop the arrow with his own body, but was held back by Gandalf who was staring desperately at the small Hobbit in the bushes. Sam looked at the arrow flying towards him and gave a hard tug to his multiply caught outfit, but to no avail.

"Hilfa austrvegr likami!" A small voice cried with a strange authority.

The arrow stopped a foot from Sam's noise, as if it were grasped by an invisible hand, and fell to the ground useless. Everyone turned around in amazement as Sam tugged himself free and stood beside Frodo, shaking slightly. Pippin looked at his gedwey ignasia in awe, relieved that the words had come to his mouth when they had.** (Ha-ha you thought I'd kill my fave character of LOTR!)**

The Black Rider gasped and sank onto his dragon's back as he felt a strong tug on his energy the ward had needed. He shook it off and blinked a couple of times to clear his blurred vision, before charging once more at Murtagh.

Mor'Khemir dodged a burst of fire from the elder dragon, and used his smaller size to get under Thorn's defenses, scratching at the softer belly. Pippin steadied himself on his dragon's saddle before blocking a blow to his neck from Murtagh and returning one of his own with Ksh'dagnir.

--

_"You must get up now Shadeslayer, your apprentice needs your help. His energy drains quickly."_ Linnea advised from within the staff.

Eragon nodded absentmindedly and used his new weapon to stand up, walking over to a worried Saphira.

What happened Eragon? Murtagh would have killed you if Pippin hadn't stopped him! She asked as her Rider got on her back and she flew off to the battle.

Eragon ignored her for the moment and focused on his student battling Murtagh, barely blocking Zar'roc having trouble making up for his small size and strength. The Blue Rider growled in anger and drew Vætta urging Saphira to fly faster and reach the two attackers quicker.

It seemed to take hours before Eragon reached his apprentice's side, when in truth it took only minutes. He flew behind The Red Rider, and started assailing his older brother. Now Murtagh was severely outnumbered and was finding it almost impossible to block both swords and Eragon's magic attacks, not to mention the Fellowships constant projectiles.

Pippin you must get out of here! If Gallbatorix orders him to attack with his full force, he will kill you and your friends! You must make it to where the elves are hidden. Eragon ordered swiping at Murtagh's side.

Master, no! I want to help! Pippin argued as Mor'Khemir sent a burst of flame that scorched Thorn's red scales black.

Mor'Khemir, you will obey me and take your Rider to the Tialdani Hall, tell the others to follow you! Saphira commanded whip-lashing her tail at Thorn, growling as his own tail blocked it.

Yes Master. Mor'Khemir said in defeat before calling down to the Fellowship, and Orik, and flying away with a shouting Pippin on his back.

Eragon turned his attention back to Murtagh and was frightened to see his brother's eyes slightly glazed over, as if he had retreated into himself in desperation. Murtagh dodged an arrow from Legolas, and blocked a blow from Eragon.

Suddenly the Red Rider screamed and clutched at his leg. Eragon was revolted, and nearly threw up, when he saw that one of Legolas's arrows had hit its mark and had gone completely through Murtagh's thigh.

Murtagh cried out as he tried to reach down and rip the arrow out of his leg, but found he couldn't lift his leg high enough to remove the thing in between him and healing his wound which had now stained the part beneath the wound red.

Legolas grinned slightly and lowered his Galadhrim bow continuing to run away with the others, pleased that he had bought Eragon a few moments.

Eragon swallowed the vomit that was coming up his throat and watched Murtagh claw at his saddle in torture. Thorn growled in suppressed pain as his Rider's agony washed over him and tried to send a ball of fire at the cause of it all, Legolas who nimbly dodged it as he ran.

The younger brother snapped his neck back as Zar'roc swung through the air in a wild attempt, missing his neck by inches, by Murtagh to ward off any attacks Eragon might make during his moment of weakness. Then, it was Eragon's turn to cry out, as Zar'roc left its mark on the right of Eragon's side.

Eragon sweared colorfully and used a bit more of his ever depleting strength to heal the jagged cut on his side. Murtagh looked up from his screaming and was scared to see Eragon before him, nothing to show of the cut he had made but the blood that had escaped down his side.

Pippin looked back at the slowly distancing form of his Master and cried out as he saw the blood seeped through Eragon's clothes.

They'll never win! Eragon is tired after trying to heal the injuries he's gotten already! I can feel his energy depleting dangerously every second he continues fighting! Pippin reasoned turning backwards in his saddle to watch the fight in worry.

What would you have me do, my Rider? Mor'Khemir asked twisting his head to look Pippin square in the face.

Turn around, and face Eragon. Pippin answered, fighting to keep the fear of his new idea from his voice.

_This is for your safety Eragon; __I swear fealty and service to my Master. In peace or war, in living or dying. From this hour henceforth, until you release me or death take me__ …_ Pippin thought as Mor'Khemir swerved in the air, reciting his vows, from Gondor to Denethor, silently to Eragon.

"Aldrnari foera allr eða minn andskoti eða austrvegr**Skulblaka **við Surda **(Send all but my enemy and his Dragon to Surda**!" Pippin screamed commanding Mor'Khemir to breathe flame at the same time.

Through the flames, Pippin saw a desert and a woman with dark skin in a fancy dress walking beside a young child who was hooded and cloaked, before his vision blackened and he fell into darkness…

--

Everyone in Surda was, in the least of ways to say, surprised when almost a thousand elves, a human, a wizard, two dwarves, and four little beings seemed to materialize out a burst of flame that had suddenly shot up from the ground. They were even more surprised, if not somewhat relived, when Eragon and Saphira appeared out of the fire with a young black dragon and a limp figure on his back.

"What is going on here Eragon?" Nusuada shouted as the elves climbed to their feet in shock.

But the Blue Rider's attention was focused on the figure on the male dragon. He was crying and unstrapped the seemingly dead, body from Mor'Khemir. "Please wake up Pippin! Wh…why did you do this?" Eragon screamed as the Fellowship ran to his side.

"What's wrong with him Eragon?" Merry asked urgently leaning over his cousin's deathly pale face suddenly reminded of Edoras and Pippin's complexion, seemingly dead, after he had held the Palantir.

"He brought the entire elven nation across the thousands of miles of Alagaesia; even the strongest Rider never attempted such a feat before," Arya whispered taking Legolas's hand nervously.

"NOO! Oh Valar…. please Pippin wake up!" Merry screamed, as Frodo wiped the tears from his face.

Gandalf herded the Hobbits away from the Black Rider, as Eragon ran away looking for a healing ward to save his pupil. Merry screamed in anguish and pushed against Gandalf's arm hysterically as Sam held Frodo's shaking body and Sméagol stared at the ground in a stunned silence.

Aragorn walked up and picked Merry from the ground, holding him as a father would a small child after a nightmare. Legolas knelt down beside Frodo and stared him in the eyes, stroking his hair trying to calm the past Ringbearer down. Gandalf took care of Sam and Sméagol holding them closely and praying quietly to the Valar, who gave him his life, to spare the young Took's.

Slowly the solemn elves surrounding them were escorted away by the people of Surda who were offering them shelter during their stay. Saphira flew away with Mor'Khemir to calm the scared dragon's nerves before he did something irrational that would hurt someone, or himself.

But no one of the Fellowship moved for hours, just holding each other and silently pleading to the Gods to save Pippin's life. Finally the Hobbits cried themselves to sleep and the Big People carried them through the halls to the room they would be resting in.

The Hobbits slept fitfully, waking constantly throughout the night after a nightmare revolving their young companion's death. The others didn't sleep at all that night, since they were almost always out of the room helping to keep Peregrin Took from passing into Mandos's Halls.

None of the nurses believed that Pippin had any chance of surviving after such an act. Even now they were hard pressed trying to feed energy, which Pippin's body refused to accept, into the young Rider's body.

**--**

Back in Ellesmera, Murtagh used the quiet to quickly rip the arrow out, stifling his cries, and heal the wound. After the pain disappeared into a horrible memory, Murtagh felt about for a sign of sentient life in the forest and was relieved to find that the young Dragon's Rider's spell had worked, even if it may have cost him his life in return.

Grinning widely, he mounted Thorn and set back for Urubaen and Gallbatorix…

**AAAHHH! Please review!! And **_**maybe**_** I'll let our little Peregrin Took survive! More reviews I get, the more I'll lean towards life!**


	12. A New Hope

grins happily now is the point where all my planning since I started The Fellowship of the Egg comes into place

**grins happily now is the point where all my planning since I started The Fellowship of the Egg comes into place! Please leave a review!**

"Eragon you must get some rest, you can not help Pippin if you are dead on your feet," Arya said walking silently into the healing room.

Eragon didn't look up at her approach staring intently at his apprentice's pale and unmoving face. Arya walked up to her friend and put an arm around his shoulder looking on with him for a sign that Pippin hadn't died.

"I can't understand why, I mean Mor'Khemir told me but I could have won that battle against Murtagh! HE DIDN'T HAVE TO SACRIFICE HIMSELF!" Eragon yelled, jumping up and kicking over a table in his frustration.

Tears started streaming down Eragon's face as he collapsed to the ground, all of his self-control gone. He was ashamed to be crying in front of Arya and for losing control of his emotions, but he couldn't stop the tears and the shaking of his body.

Arya picked the teenager up softly from the ground and held him close, thinking desperately for a way to calm him. She could think of nothing, so she remained quiet and waited for Eragon's tears to stop.

Piece by piece, Eragon reformed his resolve and looked up at Arya. The elf-maiden smiled encouragingly at him and let go.

"Come on, let's get you to bed Eragon," Arya commanded lightly leading the Rider away from Pippin.

They were almost out of the door when Eragon remembered his staff; he ran back inside and grabbed it from the floor where it had fallen when he had collapsed. Arya looked at him oddly, but didn't ask why the staff was so important.

Once more, they were almost out of the room when Linnea's voice whispered slowly through his mind, _"A life for a life is demanded of the God of the Dead. To save your pupil you must journey to Sharktooth Island by the end of the day and seek the one with the power over the deceased. Search for the stone of dragons and speak your pupil's name to open the Vault of Souls. Only then shall there be true life once more in the Black Rider."_

Eragon took only a second to digest everything before he was running down the halls to find Gandalf, leaving Arya behind confused and annoyed.

"Gandalf, who's the god of the dead?" Eragon shouted as he entered the Fellowship's somber room, causing everyone to look at him in shock thinking that Pippin must have died.

Gandalf looked up from where he had been sitting, and gazed Eragon directly in the eyes, searching for the reason to the question silently.

"Mandos," the wizard answered after several seconds of silence.

Eragon took a deep breath and recited Linnea's instructions quietly in his head. He had never heard of Mandos, but he had no doubt in the honesty of Gandalf's words, having been created by the gods and having died before.

He ran back outside, leaving a bewildered Gandalf behind him, and ran to his room where there was a map of Alagaesia. He swore when he saw Sharktooth Island was out to sea by Termin nearly a five day ride on Shadowfax, and at least a two day flight on Saphira, impossible to make it by the end of the day.

Suddenly Eragon remembered the way he arrived here, and tore out of his room with all of his speed, looking for the one person who was conscious and around Pippin when he brought the elves to Surda.

Saphira where is Mor'Khemir? Saphira showed him Mor'Khemir flying through the air behind her. Tell him to meet me in the courtyard immediately? Eragon ordered.

Eragon saw her flying back to her pupil and giving him Eragon's orders. Mor'Khemir turned around and started quickly back to the city, with the Blue Dragon just behind him.

Eragon sprinted down the halls and just made it outside to find the two dragons landing. What's wrong young one? Saphira asked watching him stuttering in his excitement.

I know a way to save Pippin. He said quickly, speaking too both of the dragons.

Quickly he told them of everything Linnea had said to him, and waited for the information to sink in.

Mor'Khemir…what were the exact words Pippin said to bring us here? Eragon asked bouncing on his heels in anticipation.

Quickly the Black Dragon recited what his Rider had said before Pippin had fainted. Eragon ran back inside and called the Fellowship out, before running into the healing room and carefully picking up Pippin and pulling along an agitated Arya.

Eragon mounted Saphira and faced the small group in front of him; Aragorn was holding Pippin securely to his body determined not to let anything happen to the little Hobbit. Eragon raised his gedwey ignasia and took a deep breath focusing on the different yet, by now, familiar part of his mind.

"Aldrnari foera við Sharktooth," Eragon shouted as Saphira breathed flame and the Fellowship cringed in anticipation.

Eragon saw through the flames a small island with almost no vegetation and no animal life with the exception of a few birds that had flown in from the mainland. Then he was at Sharktooth for himself.

The Blue Rider gasped and sagged against Saphira's saddle as he felt a tremendous pull on his energy. Are you alright little one? Saphira asked in worry, twisting her neck around to look at him.

Yeh, but would you mind if I sat on your saddle for a little while longer? Eragon said sitting up slowly in an attempt to stop his world from spinning.

Saphira chuckled and looked around at the mess of people in front of them. The four conscious Hobbits had ended up underneath the others and were now trying to get out. Aragorn slowly got up, making sure that his movements didn't hurt the small figure in his arms.

Gandalf, Orik, and Gimli needed help from Legolas to get off the ground. Afterwards having laughed at Gimli, the Prince of Mirkwood helped Arya off of the ground and gave her a hug.

Eragon waited until everyone was finished and started speaking, "Okay everyone we are looking for the entrance to the Vault of Souls. We have to find it by the end of the day if we are to save Pippin. The rock looks like two dragons flying around each other." He looked at each person trying to forget the life-for-a-life trade Linnea had also included.

Slowly everyone fanned out and began searching the island on foot, while Saphira and Mor'Khemir took to the skies. Eragon took care of carrying Pippin while they searched; not wanting to hinder the Ranger's skills.

It took hours of searching, and the sun was nearly set in the west, before a hole in the rocks revealed a hidden passage that led the group into a large cavern. Everyone gazed in wonder at the stone before them; it was carved in the likeliness of two dragons intertwined, so real in fact that it truly looked like if they were real, their tails and necks wrapped around the others.

"Quickly Eragon, the sun is setting!" Gandalf cried out looking at the descending sun in the distance.

Eragon lifted up his small apprentice to the dragons and searched for what Pippin's true name might possibly be. He ran through every word and combination of words in the Ancient Language, but none of them seemed to fit Pippin.

Suddenly Eragon smiled as a new angle came into his head; holding Pippin to the figures before him Eragon shouted, "Sein Estel **(New Hope)**!"

Everyone smirked slightly as they worked through the Sindarian some, including Gandalf, Aragorn, Frodo, and Legolas, quicker then others. They prayed that this truly was the young Took's true name.

Slowly the two dragons began moving; they untangled themselves from each other and gazed deeply into Eragon's eyes before shifting to look at Pippin's closed lids. Having apparently found a hidden answer, they reared their necks to the sky, and breathed fire. The group watched in wonder as the rock fire suddenly became real and mingled with that of the partner's.

The rock between the dragons split open and a gush of wind and steam filled the cavern. Everyone ducked their heads to prevent being blown back, and watched as the vapor cleared and they saw before them a land of peace and tranquility, where no one was ever hurt or marred.

Gandalf fell to his knees with his head bowed and started murmuring something under his breath, almost as if praying and caught in a memory at the same time. Eragon looked up at the sky and the surroundings before him and felt almost as if he were in a deja-vu, remembering but not knowing how.

"Where are we Gandalf?" Frodo asked afraid to be the first to enter the lands as the others were.

"Mandos's Halls….Where the worthy dead go to after they leave the world of the living. But the Lord takes only immortals, his wife Vairë is the one to cares for the deceased mortals of the world," Gandalf answered obviously confused why they were at the Halls of Mandos and not Vairë.

"Pippin's not a mortal anymore Mister Gandalf sir. Not after Mor'Khemir hatched for him," Sam answered never taking his eyes off of the landscape before him.

Everyone nodded in agreement and gazed in wonder at the figure now coming from the mist. He was a tall man with a luminous glow, and white hair he appeared almost as an elf, but seemed to hold a power that no elf, not even Galadriel, could match. He towered above the group with a stern expression on his face, as if no plead could change his mind once it was set. Everyone followed Gandalf's example and bowed low to the Lord of the Dead.

Mandos looked down at the figures and took a deep breath, almost as if he were repeating something he had said many times before, "I will not grant life to the one you have lost," he said quietly gazing, with a bored expression, at Eragon.

**Ha-ha, how shall Pippin be given life now?? Leave a review and see what happens!!**


	13. Saved!

Just wanted to say…hahaha

**Just wanted to say…hahaha! I got like three reviews complaining about my little precious cliffhanger, **_**Gollum**_** ). Anyway don't worry this chapter won't end in a cliffy!! Sorry about the weird way I'm writing I've been reading the LOTR…. )**

**This chapter's dedicated to firedragon315!!**

Mandos looked down at the figures and took a deep breath, almost as if he were repeating something he had said many times before, "I will not grant life to the one you have lost," he said quietly gazing, with a bored expression, at Eragon.

Everyone looked up in horror as the God's words came out, and glanced at the figure in Eragon's arms in worry. The Blue Rider looked at Pippin's steadily paling face and then to the nearly set sun.

"Please Milord, we have come far to you, asking no…begging you to have pity on this poor Hobbit and grant him the force to live again," Eragon pleaded rising to his feet and holding Pippin up to the God.

"Your journey was in vain, once dead no one may leave My Halls less they are purely the Firstborn. Even then, they must wait many seasons before returning," Mandos said from across the barrier of the Living and the Dead Worlds.

"I was not a Firstborn, yet life was granted to me again after I had died," Gandalf argued climbing wearily to his feet, leaning heavily on his Wizard's staff.

"You are a servant of the Valar, you are an Istari and still had a task to complete," Mandos answered looking at the Wizard in a solemn recognition.

"Tell me, would one of you truly give your life to save this Hobbit's? Does his life truly compare to one of your own?" Mandos questioned looking each being long in the eyes.

Everyone looked away for a second before gazing back up at the silver eyes, and feeling a presence that was not their own enter their minds. It reminded the Fellowship of Lady Galadriel when they had first met the Lady of Light, but without a sense of a living being to make the feeling more comfortable.

Finally Mandos nodded after scanning their hearts and most inner thoughts, and seemed to shrink in size to a man's height. His glow dimmed by a little and his robe looked like fine silk instead of light's thread.

"You may enter my domain, know however, that none before yourselves have entered my land before their deaths," The Lord said quietly steeping to the side to allow the others to cross the threshold.

Gandalf fearlessly stepped across the lands and looked back at the others expectantly. No one truly trusted the Lord of the Dead, and not a soul wanted to be the first to cross into this unknown land. Swiftly, before they could change their minds, Frodo, Sam, and Sméagol crossed the line letting out their pent out breathe as they saw no harm from their actions.

Slowly the others started crossing, Legolas and Arya, Gimli and Orik, Aragorn and Merry, and Eragon with the limp figure of Pippin while the dragons remained outside the cave, since they couldn't squeeze their bodies inside.

The Fellowship and the Alagaesian looked around in bewilderment as it seemed that a grey curtain had been pulled back from the world and everything became shiny, almost like silver glass. Only Gandalf looked at this world with a deep longing.

"You must follow me and not stray from the path I set without my permission. Many spirits you knew in life will come to you, seeking your forgiveness or love. Even those from the mortal world may appear," Mandos advised starting to walk along a luminous path that was appearing before him.

It seemed they had walked for miles when Eragon gave a cry of recognition and would have leapt form the trail if Aragorn and Legolas had not held him back. Through the mist Eragon had seen an elderly elf, cloaked in the purest white robe, his gedwey ignasia shining brightly in the haze.

"NO let me go! It's Oromis…please let me go! OROMIS!" Eragon screamed over and over again handing Pippin to Gandalf in his excitement.

"You must not stray from the path," Mandos repeated to the boy sternly, striking him over the head with the palm of his head.

"Please….please call him forth! I mu…must see him!" Eragon pleaded dropping to his knees in desperation.

Then Legolas's grip around the Rider slackened and he fell to his knees as well his arms thrown around him shaking slightly as if a ghost were upon him. Aragorn gasped as he saw Legolas's passed mother walk quietly through the mist to stand beside her son lovingly.

"Don't come any closer my love. You must remain strong for your friends, oh, do not weep, you have seen me as your heart has desired many times throughout the long years we have been separated," his mother begged wiping a tear from the fair Elf's cheek and trying to hold back the tears of her own.

"Take care of him Estel, he shall need it more then ever, and you too young Arya of the Alagaesian Elves. Legolas, tell Thranduil it was not his fault I passed, no one could have guessed my party would be attacked," she said before giving her son a soft kiss on the cheek and a light hug, before walking away without a glance back.

Aragorn nodded along with Arya, and helped the Mirkwood Elf, who was taking deep breaths trying to compose himself, to his feet before turning around and shaking Eragon slightly bringing him to his senses.

"We must continue moving if you still wish to save your friend," Mandos said softly cursing himself for bringing these folk to the Land where many of their kin apparently laid.

It took another few hours before the path had ended. Always Eragon could see, at the edge of his vision, a pale figure clothed in white following them in the distance. Aragorn had hoped he would get the chance to meet his mother and father, whom he had never known having died when he was a child, but no one else came after Legolas's mother left.

Finally they saw a tall, pale pavilion before them. It glowed like everything else around them, and was covered in rings of blooming white roses. This was Mandos's home, where he stayed when he was not walking through his realm.

"Hurry, I feel your friend is to leave the living world soon," Mandos said urgently quickening his strides.

Everyone hurried, nearly running to keep up with the tall God, throwing worried glances at Pippin's steadily paling face. In a short while, they made it to the pavilion and Mandos took the young Hobbit from Gandalf's arms.

"The payment I ask for will be taken in due time, neither right now nor before to long. You know of what I speak Dragon Rider," The Lord of the Dead said to them all, his gaze falling on Eragon with the last words.

Eragon nodded bravely and shot a quick glance at the others trying to figure who would trade their life for Pippins. No one knew it, but Mandos was also scanning the group, piercing their souls to discover who would be given to him.

"I have decided the payment, though I will tell no one. The next of you to die shall be the compensation for this being in my arms," he said quietly as everyone looked at each other wildly.

Eragon avoided the others gaze and looked up at the God expectantly. Mandos nodded as if some unknown decision had been made between the Rider and himself.

Slowly The Lord of the Dead raised Pippin over his body, one hand under his knees, the other under his neck. He seemed to grow taller, towering over the beings, and his face seemed to take on a dangerous glow **(think Galadriel in the movie when she FREAKS OUT over the Ring)**, becoming deadly yet entrancing at the same time.

_"From the Power blessed to me by the Great Being, Ilúvatar, I give new life into the lifeless body of Peregrin Took Hobbit of Tookland and Dragon Rider of Alagaesia, completion of Mor'Khemir. May he breathe with life's ease once more!"_ Mandos screamed a blue flame seeming to spring from behind him.

Eragon cried out in horror as the fire started to lick around his apprentice's body and spread along his body, but he stopped short when he saw that the flames weren't leaving any mark on Pippin's body. No one saw the small pale, almost see through, form that crept from behind a pillar and leapt into the Rider's chest, disappearing with a cry of joy.

Gandalf smiled slightly as color seemed to rush back into the Young Took's body, and let out his pent up breath as a finger twitched slightly. Merry fell to his knees in a weak relief and started laughing as he realized that his cousin, and friend, was finally safe.

Slowly Pippin's eyes opened and he tensed up as he found himself nearly twenty feet in the air, supported only by a set of hands.

"Your friend is safe, but remember my payment will be extracted before long," Mandos said calmly as he gently placed Pippin onto the ground with his friends.

Everyone ran forward and started hugging and kissing Pippin, not caring for the moment that someone had to die, thanking Mandos all the while. All the Big People picked up Pippin, one after the other, and hugged him until he felt light-headed from laughing so hard, and the Hobbits tackled him as they jumped on him everyone trying to give him a hug and make sure he didn't disappear.

--

"It seems that death for you was not as easy as I explained in the towers of Minas Tirith," Gandalf joked to Pippin lightly as they settled in for bed.

It had been nearly five hours since Mandos had given Pippin life and he had had a teary reunion with his friends and his dragon, now he was still trying to remember what had happened while he was unconscious.

All he seemed to remember was being in a room with two doors leading out…somehow he knew that one would lead him to his life the other to his utter peace in Mandos's Halls. He had been unable to decide an answer, the only reason he hadn't died right after the spell, and had been trapped in the room.

Pippin remembered vaguely thinking of how it would destroy Merry and his friends if he were to choose the easy way and take death. But the pressure for him to make the choice of death had almost been unbearable and he had begun taking the first few steps towards that door when he had woken up.

The others had been in shock when they learned how close to death Pippin had truly been. The Hobbits had actually started sobbing when Pippin had told them, and everyone around them had collapsed onto various chairs suddenly weak-kneed.

He had then been introduced, with Mor'Khemir at his side, to Nusuada. Eragon had made it obvious that he had sworn loyalty to the leader of The Varden, but he had made attempt to have his apprentice follow suit.

After several hours of walking around Surda with his friends, Merry had finally dragged his cousin into their room and was now watching him sternly as Pippin got ready for bed.

I still can't believe that I died; I mean i just can't make myself truly accept it's true, Pippin said lightly, patting his dragon on his knee.

I was very scared when we arrived to Surda and I could no longer contact you, Mor'Khemir answered looking down at his Rider as he got ready for bed.

Only a week left before you can mate with Saphira,__Pippin said quietly feeling the heavy weights of sleep press down on his eyelids.

Good night my Rider, may you dream of something happy, his Dragon replied before flying out the window down to where Saphira was sleeping.

Good night Mor'Khemir… Pippin said before he fell asleep.

**Okay are you people happy?? I didn't kill Pippin!! Murtagh will be appearing in the next chapter or so…depending on whether I do a chapter about Legolas's dream this one or next. LEAVE A REVIEW!!**


	14. An Immortal's Dream

**Hey thought this might be a good chapter…this is a dream of Lego's! Hope you like it! This is placed about a thousand years after Sauron was defeated the first time (Legolas was born right after the Battle).**

_"Legolas, tell Thranduil it was not his fault I passed, no one could have guessed my party would be attacked," She said before turning around and walking away._

_Legolas tossed around in his bed, his fingers clenching and uncurling as if seeking refuge from some uncomfort, moaning 'Naneth, no,' over and over again..._

--

"Come here my young warrior," Lyada said joyfully pulling an elf, who appeared to be only sixteen, onto her lap.

"Why must you leave Naneth? Ada's willing to send a messenger to deliver it," Legolas said stubbornly giving his mother a soft kiss before getting off her lap embarrassedly.

"Yes but, it has been far to long since I saw the forests of Lothlorien and I wish to see my cousin once more," His mother answered as Legolas sat down at her feet silently asking her to braid his hair in the warrior's fashion.

"May I come? You torture me whenever you go on about how beautiful that forest is, and I want to see the Lady of Light!" the young elf said energetically.

"Not now my child, your Ada is coming," Lyada said quietly as she got up from her seat and curtsied to the King of Mirkwood.

Thranduil grimaced at the formal greeting, and took his wife in his arms, holding her softly before kissing her sweetly on the cheek. Legolas stuck his tongue out and looked away as his mother turned around and kissed Thranduil back sweetly.

Legolas awkwardly got to his feet and bowed low to his father, as was custom, and laughed as his father tackled him and both of his parents started tickling the young Prince, deaf to his begs.

"Now my dear, are you absolutely sure you wish to go? I am not against sending an envoy to deliver my message to Lady Galadriel," Thranduil said as he and Lyada got off their son and took each other's hands lovingly.

"My Lord, I must go. You know I long to see the forest where I was raised. I am going with some of your finest men, nothing will happen to me," she answered before giving him a hug and shooing the men out of the room so she could finish packing.

Outside the door, Thranduil grinned at his young son and took him on a walk through the forests around the Palace.

--

"She's been gone for weeks Ada, when is Naneth coming back?" Legolas asked lowering his bow wearily and looking back at his father.

Thranduil sighed and set down his own bow. They had received a letter from Lyada a few days before reporting that the letter to Galadriel had been delivered and that she would be heading back immediately, saying that she missed Mirkwood terribly.

"She should be back soon young one, continue your practicing," The King answered wearily taking a seat as his son shot another arrow, closer to the center then the last.

"I'm six-hundred years old ada, I'm no longer a child," Legolas answered stubbornly.

Thranduil laughed and ran a hand through his long dirty blonde hair. For the millionth time, he noticed the similarity between his son and his wife. Legolas had his mother's luminous blonde hair, and her fair face that seemed to cast a shadow over any other elf around them. Thranduil had rougher features; his beauty was in a sense of all-knowing, not outward appearances.

"And I am five-thousand years old, Legolas, to me you are a child," Thranduil retorted laying back on the grass and gazing at the trees overhead.

The King gasped as his son leapt on him and tried to pin the older elf to the ground. Legolas cried out as his attack failed and he found his father sitting on him, his arms pinned under his back.

Thranduil laughed and tickled his defenseless son making him squirm and giggle. Finally he got off Legolas and sat back against a pillar letting his son get off the ground and sit beside him.

"I love it here Ada, if only Naneth were home," Legolas said absently running his hand up and down his bow.

"She will be home in a short while, that you got the best grade out of all the elves in your archery course," Thranduil said trying to change the subject, watching his son's pointed ears perk up at the news.

"I did? Hadena said I did okay, but I thought she was just being nice. We are not allowed to watch each other during our testing, she says it makes us nervous," Legolas openly trying not to be too pleased with himself.

The King shrugged and got off the grass picking his son up and carrying him to his room for bed. Legolas got into his outfit and fell asleep without much trouble. Thranduil retreated to his studies and was allowed a moment's peace to think about the letter his wife had sent him.

_My Lord,_

_It seems the splendor of the Woods of Lothlorien shall never fade. My heart soars to travel the paths of my childhood but it also longs to be with the loves of my life. I have visited my cousin and we have talked about our lives, she married Lindium, a young elf she had favored for many years, and they are expecting their first child in a month or two. Still, I am returning to Mirkwood by the end of the week. Please do not tell Legolas, but there are whispers that an Orc band set out from the cracks of Mordor and are heading for Moria, Probably some stragglers from the time of the Dark Lord. Your men are restless to leave before we run the chance of meeting them on the road. Still I can not wait to be with you again._

_May the grace of the Valar bless you,_

_ Lyada _

Thranduil sighed and rubbed his temples trying to rid the worries of the Orcs she had mentioned. He knew his men had trained for many years, but he still didn't feel it right for her to pass through the plains with only five men to guard her.

"I hope she makes it home safely," The King prayed to himself fingering the letter worriedly.

--

"Get her inside now!" An elf shouted as two Rangers rode into the palace, cloaks coated in blood.

"What is goi…," Thranduil said agitatedly, with Legolas following curiously, before he saw the women in the men's embrace, "….Lyada!"

The healers rushed the Queen of Mirkwood into the ward and stripped her of her riding clothes. Thranduil and Legolas ran up beside them and took in Lyada's pale features, never seen in a healthy elf, and the sweat covering her naked body.

"Milord, we were riding from Gondor, We had been called by the Steward and were riding back North. During our ride we came across a camp that had been attacked by Orcs. We discovered four dead elves who had fallen in battle, another male we could not save in the short time after we discovered him, and the maiden we were able to bring here. She was conscious long enough to tell us who she was, we rode as hard as we could but still it took us four days to reach you," The Ranger said in the elven tongue, bowing low and touching his forehead to the King in respect.

"Ada, is Naneth going to be okay?" Legolas asked looking back at his mother's figure in the healing ward.

Thranduil didn't answer, but went away to talk to the man leaving Legolas alone. The Prince ran in worriedly and watched as the nurse pulled away the covering from his mother's side.

The wound was jagged and deep, nearly reaching two inches deep, making Legolas nearly vomit in sickness. The injury reached from her left hip to her breast. The blood, not length, was what made Legolas want to hurl. The nurse swore under her breath and set about with gauze and herbs that would help speed the healing.

"Young one, fetch me my needle and thread this wound needs to sewn up immediately," the nurse said urgently pointing to her desk as her other hand kept pressure on the wound.

Legolas ran over to the table and grabbed what was needed; he handed it to the nurse and moved over to place his hands on the injury. Steadily he moved his hands away as the nurse preformed a hasty sewing and leapt back when she was done, staring at the red staining his hands.

"Will she make it?" Legolas asked for the second time, aiming the question at the nurse.

"I do not know My Prince; the wound is deep and might have been poisoned. I am not Lord Elrond; he might have had a chance to save her. If only she had been brought to me earlier," The Nurse answered not catching that Legolas was looking for comfort.

"She could die?" Legolas asked horrified gazing at his mother in terror

This time the nurse moved to him and pulled Legolas away from Lyada's side, forcing him to his room to wash the blood of his mother from his hands. That night Legolas found he could not go to sleep, so he snuck down to his mother's side.

"Please Naneth, you must wake up. I need you here, please don't leave me," Legolas begged feeling the tears slide down his face.

Lyada didn't move and Legolas began crying, curling up beside her and trying to pretend that she had never been hurt, never gone on that message.

--

"My Prince you must wake up, Your Naneth…your Naneth has passed into the West to live with Mandos," Thranduil whispered into his son's ears gently shaking him awake.

Legolas sat up and found himself back in his own room, he figured that someone had found him with his Naneth and carried him back to his chambers. Then his father's words sunk in.

"She's dead? No…no you're lying. Naneth isn't dead, she couldn't die," Legolas sobbed beating against his father's chest pitifully.

"Come my son, we must be strong and visit her before she is taken to the Woods and put beneath the trees of our fathers," Thranduil said ignoring a tear that had slid down his cheeks.

Legolas numbly got to his feet and allowed his father to walk him down to the healing ward where a figure covered by a cloth was waiting for them. The King pulled back the blanket and stared at his wife's face in regret, while Legolas gazed at it in remorse.

"Milord, I am sorry for your loss. Please, accept these as our token of regret," the Ranger from the day before said holding aloft his sword as his companion did the same.

Thranduil dazedly took the sword and laid it at Lyada's side before breaking down and collapsing onto his knees leaning on the bed and kissing his wife's hand.

Legolas struggled to keep the torrent of tears away and felt a rough hand on his shoulder. He looked up and found The Ranger looking at him with understanding in his eyes.

Suddenly Thranduil got to his feet and tore Legolas from the Ranger's grip, "You stay away from my son. If not for your lack of urgency, maybe my Verne' would not be lying dead before us."

Hatred burned in the King's eyes and the Rangers stepped back in shock looking around for a way out, regretting the useless weapons now lying as tribute to the dead Queen.

"No more shall I ever have dealings with the Dúnedain, the blood of Númenor no longer runs royally in your veins. Leave my sight before you leave these lands!" Thranduil screamed his face red with his anger.

**(Why Thranduil hates Man-kind so greatly…)**

The Ranger's ran from the hall and leapt onto their horses riding hard from the palace of Mirkwood; never once looking back at the shocked servants who were standing at the doors.

That night Legolas lay in his bed and pictured his mother's face as she had been set under the roots of the Mirkwood's trees. How his father had locked himself in his studies afterwards and had only come out to give Legolas a kiss good night. And how he had been the one to sing the Song of the Dead, trying hard not to forget a line and anger his father.

--

"Wake up mellon **(friend)**," Aragorn shouted as his friend thrashed on the covers.

Legolas's eyes flashed open and he shoved Aragorn off of the bed, "filthy human! Get away from me!" he shouted tears streaming down his face.

For nearly two-thousand years, Legolas had lived with his father's hatred of men and had nearly convinced himself that Thranduil was right, before he met Aragorn. But the dream was still being played in his mind, and Legolas only saw the Ranger from his memory who had not been able to save his mother.

Aragorn's face drew back in shock and he looked as if Legolas had just slapped him. Slowly the dream wore off and Legolas saw his true surroundings, and saw what he had truly just done.

"Oh Mellon, I am so sorry. I dreamt of my mother… of her death," Legolas pleaded as Aragorn stood up and looked down at him as the Ranger had so many years ago.

"It is okay Legolas, I forgive you. Memories of that kind are not easily forgotten, nor are hurts that ran so deep," Aragorn answered sitting next to his friend and putting an arm around him.

"I lived with my father's guilt for so long. My Naneth knew it; she knew my Ada blamed himself for allowing her to be the messenger. Seeing her just brought back more painful memories then I thought, Legolas said shaking under his covers slightly.

"I will tell no one Legolas, but know that Arya and I are hear if you ever need to talk to us," Aragorn said as he crawled back into his own bed and fell asleep.

"I needed you Naneth, why did you leave me?" Legolas whispered silently into the dark picturing his mother's pale face and the blood on his hands once more.

--

_"Come here my young warrior, it has been far too long since I saw the forests of Lothlorien." A voice seemed to echo in the Prince's head._

**I was actually crying while I wrote that! Hope it touched you guys as well…please leave a review! That is my longest chapter yet! Please tell me how I'm doing, and how you thought that chapter was!!**


	15. The Red Rider

THANK YOU

**Here's Murtagh's chapter…**

"You requested me, milord," Murtagh spat refusing to look the King in the eye, staring at his feet instead.

"Why is it that no elves were brought to me?" Gallbatorix asked menacingly glancing at Murtagh every few seconds in disgust.

"I have explained it to you before; do you wish me to tell you the same information again?" The Red Rider said frowning at the floor.

"I wish to hear the last part again. Describe the new Rider to me and how the ENTIRE ELVEN FOREST WAS DESERTED!" Gallbatorix ended, screaming in his anger.

"He was small, as Saruman told you. He had brown curls and a childish face. He had brown eyes and had a slightly pointed chin and noise. My brother named him Pippin while I spied on him," Murtagh began berating himself for telling so much about Eragon's student to the King.

"And what of his Dragon?" Gallbatorix asked leaning forward in anticipation, "How old is it? Color, name, and tell me everything you know of it."

Murtagh thought back and shuddered as the words spilled out of his mouth, "he was still young but old enough to breath fire which he did. I didn't manage to notice anything except the color was black. An elf from Middle Earth shot me through the leg."

Gallbatorix smirked and raised his eyebrow not pleased, but satisfied, "Describe the others from Middle Earth as you remember them."

Murtagh closed his eyes and tried to remember the nine members to had been harassing him when the other beings had fled at his arrival.

"There was an old man with a staff, maybe a wizard akin to your late apprentice Saruman. There was the elf who shot me through the leg (Murtagh grimaced at the memory), and a dwarf who ran beside Orik at all times. There were four Hobbits, besides the Dragon Rider, who fought with them. They were very good at flinging stones and pebbles. And there was a man, grey eyed and dark brown hair flecked with grey. He had many scars on his body but was a hardy warrior and I would fear having to battle him with nothing but a sword," Murtagh answered wincing again at his weakness.

"And tell me how they escaped from your grasp," Gallbatorix demanded putting aside the Middle Earthiens for the moment.

"I saw nothing that could explain their disappearance. By my bet the Black Rider managed to summon a powerful spell that got everyone away, no doubt it cost him his life in return," Murtagh responded.

"Leave me to think. I have much to plan before the battle against Surda," The King ordered getting up from his chair and leaving the Throne Room to go into his studies.

Murtagh sighed and walked back to his room. He avoided the gaze of Gallbatorix's many servants, painfully aware of the fact that a lot of them (other then those that he had talked to) saw him as a beast and willing tool of the King.

Did the King say when he was planning to attack Surda? Thorn asked from the courtyard as Murtagh flopped down onto his bed.

The Rider ignored him and sat up as a servant, one of the few who knew him well, came into the room quietly and setting down the bowl of fruit he had brought.

"Good evening my liege," the servant said bowing low.

"Cut it out Kilendi, you know I don't like you calling me that," Murtagh answered walking over and bowing to his friend.

Kilendi grinned and wrapped Murtagh in a one armed hug. He was twenty years old and had dark brown hair and cool blue eyes, like a frozen sea. His back was slightly hunched after five years of serving the King, but he still held a defiant glare in his eyes that showed he would not be cowed easily.

"What did that old tyrant want of you this time my old friend?" The man asked releasing Murtagh and grinning at him.

"He wanted to know what had happened in Ellesmera. What worries me is that he seemed very pleased with something when he retired to his studies," Murtagh answered looking out the window.

"So any idea when Gallbatorix's sending us to war?" Kilendi questioned watching his friend intently.

"You're going to war! Kilendi when did this happen?" Murtagh asked looking at the servant in surprise.

"I just found out this morning. I get to fight with the Black Rider **(Gallbatorix not Pippin) **in the battle against Surda," Kilendi said sarcastically glancing at Murtagh's gedwey ignasia.

Murtagh nodded and sat back down on his bed, inviting Kilendi to do the same. The Red Rider gazed at Zar'roc regretfully, reminded strongly of his father Morzan.

"You don't even know how to fight," Murtagh mumbled inspecting his friend.

Kilendi nodded and got up, "I must be going. I have duties to perform in this Castle.

Murtagh nodded and grinned as Kilendi bowed and saluted him teasingly. Then his friend stepped outside and closed the door behind him.

It is always nice to see Kilendi. He makes living here almost bearable. Murtagh said softly to Thorn.

Well soon we will be able to leave Urubaen. If only we would not be riding to war. Thorn answered nestling down in his den for the night.

If only we didn't need to go to war against my brother and his apprentice. Murtagh countered lying down on his bed, not even bothering to change his clothes.

Presuming the little one made it safely to Surda. Thorn said depressingly thinking of the young male dragon the Hobbit had ridden.

I don't see how he could…that powerful of a spell would have even killed Gallbatorix. Maybe if multiple people had joined together it could be done, but one person would be suicidal. Murtagh answered his eyes getting heavy with sleep.

The Red Rider closed his connection with Thorn and fell asleep almost immediately.

--

"Yes Shruikan, we shall have the young male Dragon in a matter of a few months. Then we shall rebuild your race and have dominance over Alagaesia," Gallbatorix said gazing up at his old Dragon.

Shruikan was the oldest living dragon ever since Glaedr had died in the regions of Ellesmera. His scales were not bright and vibrant like Mor'Khemir's but dull and worn down, like coal. His breathing was still strong and he could fly faster then any living thing could run.

He was nearly as long as a tower of the castle, almost thousand feet long **(three football fields about…)** and he could hold a fire for an entire day. His wings were pierced and torn from nearly a hundred years of battles and flying.

We shall have peace at last my Rider. Shruikan answered breathing deeply.

Gallbatorix nodded and looked at his castle in pride, and greed. He already had most of the continent but he felt the need to have his power encompass the entirety of Alagaesia.

I shall see you in the morning… Shruikan said softly laying down for bed.

The King simply nodded and walked away letting his dragon sleep and build his strength for the upcoming battle.

**)…what do you think? Hope you are satisfied firedragon315!**


	16. The Descion

Okay this is back in Middle Earth…Arwen and Elrond talking about Aragorn's wishes

**Okay here is the next chapter!**

"Lord Eragon and Peregrin, you are wanted in Nusuada's chambers immediately," a young messenger boy said bashfully gazing up in awe at Eragon.

The Two Riders looked at each other and simultaneously sheathed their weapons and removed the blockage around the edges.

"Call down Mor'Khemir. Tell him to follow Saphira to Nusuada," Eragon instructed, his eyes misting slightly as he contacted his Dragon.

Mor'Khemir, Eragon says that you should follow Saphira for a meeting. What do you think it's about? Pippin asked excitedly as he set off after the elder Dragon Rider.

I do not know my Rider, but I am sure we will find out soon enough. The young Dragon answered tucking his wings in to get at the same altitude as his teacher.

They ran for several minutes, both anxious to see what the rush was about, and were accompanied by Arya, Islandzi, Orik, and the entire Fellowship. Pippin ran over to his kin and started talking eagerly.

"Where's Aragorn?" Legolas asked looking around curiously for the face he had known for many years.

No one knew where the Dúnedain was but didn't worry about it to much since Gandalf told them that Aragorn had told him he was taking a walk.

"I wonder what all the fuss is about," Gimli said in annoyance, for he had been resting quietly on his bed when the messenger had come.

"I pray that Gallbatorix is not launching an attack against Surda," Islandzi feared aloud as they reached the entrance to Nusuada's chambers.

The guards let them enter unchallenged and a little being (smaller then the Hobbits) slowly walked forward, hooded and cloaked but bearing a sense of great pain and wisdom.

Eragon walked forward slowly and embraced the figure caringly, whispering in her ear words that the others could not catch. The creature pulled back and the hood fell down revealing the face of a child but with the eyes of a veteran soldier who had seen many terrible things. Upon her forehead was a gedwey ignasia on her forehead.

"Welcome Eragon Shadeslayer. You may find that your request should be delayed after you hear Nusuada's news," the little girl answered pulling away from his embrace to walk beside Nusuada.

"So now that we are here, may you tell me why I was interrupted from my studies" Gandalf asked from the head of the Fellowship, looking around good-naturedly.

"We have news that Gallbatorix is planning an attack against Surda. You are here to represent the many races, elves, dwarves, men, wizards, hobbits, and of course Dragon Riders," King Orrin said from his seat.

Eragon closed his eyes and it seemed to him that a thousand years of weariness had been dropped on his shoulders simply thinking of the battle at the Burning Plains.

Pippin glanced at Merry in worry and he unconsciously moved closer to the other Halflings, afraid to be fighting as a Dragon Rider for the first time. Merry noticed his cousin's movement and put an arm around his shoulders trying to comfort him without words.

"They will arrive by the end of next week. We must know who will be our allies in this battle," Nusuada added staring at the other's responses of shock.

"You have the elves. We are a thousand plus strong and we will fight for Alagaesia," Islandzi answered as Arya shook her head firmly.

"I am afraid the dwarves will not be able to help you in this war milady, my kin our still in the Beor Mountains," Orik said defeatedly looking up at her in apology.

"Even if I was not sworn into your leadership, Nusuada, you know you would still have The Dragon Rider's help in this battle," Eragon promised inclining his head and smiling as Saphira and Mor'Khemir bowed slightly showing their agreement.

Pippin swallowed thickly and bowed low to Nusuada fingering the hilt of Ksh'dagnir thoughtfully.

"We are not the strongest fighters, or the best, but you have our support," Frodo said as Sam, Merry, and Sméagol nodded their heads in union.

"I have good news that I had been waiting to tell," Aragorn said quietly from the corner scaring the others who had not noticed him until then.

"Arwen has managed to convince her father, Elrond, to rally the remaining elves of Middle Earth to come and fight for you. They should arrive, three hundred strong, by the end of the week."

"Lord Elrond is a strong fighter, accompanied by King Thranduil, Celeborn, and Lady Galadriel…those three alone would be a force to be reckoned with," Legolas said happily looking joyfully at Arya who smiled back.

"So with Surda's, the Varden's, the Ellesmerian elves, and the Middle Eathern elves we will have nearly twenty-thousand warriors," King Orrin said quietly.

"That will be a force to be reckoned with my liege," Nusuada said gratefully.

Legolas and Arya shared a glance of worry for the other that was quickly smiled away by the other. Neither worried about their own lives, it was each other's that they couldn't bear to lose.

"We will have the elves ready in a matter of days, we can promise you that," Islandzi promised signaling Arya to exit with her inclining their heads to the King of Surda.

"Excuse me my lord, I must leave to show my apprentice a few last minute spells and tricks for the battle," Eragon asked politely, taking Pippin down to their training area as the dragons took to the sky.

"We also must beg your leave, my King, we must prepare for the battle ourselves," Gandalf said courteously ushering the others out when King Orrin nodded in acceptation.

"Do you think we have any chance of winning this war?" Nusuada asked curtseying in front of the King as she prepared to leave for her chambers.

"We shall see, but I think that Surda, Varden, and Ellesmera will outlast Gallbatorix," King Orrin answered wearily.

--

"Another war, Merry, We've already been through two not to mention everything else we got put through," Pippin cried.

Merry nodded grimly and fingered the uniform of Rohan he had been shining in preparation.

"We'll survive; we're a Took and a Brandybuck. I think the two of us together will take down anything that gets in our way," Merry said bravely looking to the others for help.

"Peregrin Took, there is no need to worry…remember what I said in the Citadels of Gondor," Gandalf comforted from his bed grinning at the Hobbit.

"Everything's going to be alright Pippin, you'll see. All of us here are going to make it back okay," Frodo comforted.

It was then that Sméagol came back from the gardens where he had been trying to calm his mind from the nightmares that now plagued his sleep almost every night. Always he would transform into Gollum and destroy someone he loved, now Frodo, now Sam, now Pippin, or Merry, or Deagol…

"What did I miss?" Sméagol asked innocently twirling a vibrant yellow flower in-between his forefinger and thumb.

"Pippin is afraid someone is going to die," Sam explained pointing to the younger Dragon Rider.

"I guess you're right, nothing's going to happen," Pippin answered before looking at his master, "right Eragon?"

Eragon closed his eyes for a second and saw the dream of the upcoming battle, where someone would be mortally wounded at the hands of Gallbatorix. Suddenly he jerked his head up and nodded to his student, although his heart felt heavy with the lie.

"Go to bed young ones, you will need it for tomorrow," Aragorn instructed kindly lying down into his own bed and falling asleep in a matter of minutes.

Eragon walked out of the room silently and laid down when he entered his chambers not wanting to wake up Saphira for conversation. After several hours, his eyes grew heavy with sleep and he drifted off into a peaceful dream from his childhood.

**Tell me what you think! I must know!!**


	17. Training

**Okay here's the next chapter. We're not even close to the end yet!!**

"Duck, bend, parry, jump back…good Pippin," Eragon ordered as his apprentice leaped back and forth blocking Eragon's staff taking a few steps back when the need arose.

Pippin nodded in appreciation and sent a quick strike with Ksh'dagnir when he got a second to think clearly, his eyes focused on Eragon's weapon.

Everyone had found it strange when Eragon had turned down the sword Arya had presented him with, saying that he would fight with his new staff that no one knew the origins of but Saphira.

Nusuada had tried to convince him to take a sword, but Eragon had proved the staff's worth by slamming it into a block of granite leaving a round circle in the place he had struck.

_Be cautious, he is planning to leap above you and strike you form the back, _Linnea warned from within the staff, wrapped in the wood of the Menoa Tree.

Eragon grinned and was just then aware of the stress in Pippin's legs as he got ready to jump. He swung his staff around his head and knocked Pippin in the knees as he started to leap.

"Auta gurtha!" Pippin swore as he collapsed to the ground and saw the beginnings of a nasty bruise across his legs already.

Eragon laughed and helped Pippin off the ground holding the staff to his throat mockingly. In a real battle an opponent would have slit their throat there and then; luckily this was just a practice.

"How did you know what I was going to do?" Pippin asked curiously.

Eragon controlled himself from looking down at his staff, but answered, "You were bending your knees and letting your sword drop. Also I just taught you how to move like that."

Pippin rolled his eyes and glazed over as he talked to Mor'Khemir, "He's happy that in two days he will be able to bring back the Dragons with Saphira," Pippin related absently drawing a shape on the ground.

Eragon noticed the sadness in Pippin's eyes and walked up to him and sat down wrapping an arm around him at the same time.

"What's wrong little one?" He asked, concerned as Pippin collapsed against him and started crying quietly.

"I'm immortal," Pippin answered simply as the tears continued to slide down his cheeks and bury themselves in his curly hair.

Eragon nodded in understanding looking up at the sky searching for something to say that could possibly make Pippin feel any better.

"Pippin, you can't worry about things like that. It'll tear your mind apart, and we need you," Eragon said desperately wiping a tear from Pippin's face.

Pippin took a deep shuddering breath and suddenly became very angry, he always had to listen to everyone talking about him and his dragon like if they were a weapon that someone would use and then throw away once they were done, and he was sick of it!

"What right do you have? Mor'Khemir and I never asked to be thrown into this! I wanted to go back to the Shire and live peacefully, not be stuck in another battle!" Pippin screamed ripping away from Eragon's grip and standing up fiercely.

"Pippin, I never asked to be a Dragon Rider. I was a common farm boy in the Spine before I got involved in this, but would you actually give up Mor'Khemir?" Eragon asked trying to keep his anger under check.

Pippin looked away quietly before he reached up and pulled away his hair, tracing the tipped edges with his fingers and taking another stuttering breath, his anger evaporating again. Slowly he looked up at Eragon and he bowed lowly silently asking for his Master's forgiveness.

Eragon nodded and gave his friend a hug thinking back to when Oromis had calmed him down after an attack from his back, and realizing how much Pippin relied on him.

"How is everything going here my Dragon Riders?" they heard a voice ask form behind them.

Eragon and Pippin turned around and saw Arya watching them passively from a pillar she had climbed before nimbly leaping down and brushing her pants off. The Blue Dragon Rider felt his heart accelerate slightly and he cursed himself for still feeling so strongly about Arya.

"Legolas has really done a good job teaching you how to climb as well as a wood-elf," Pippin commented happily, trying to forget his fears for the time being.

Arya nodded and smiled as she thought of her time with the Prince of Mirkwood. She looked back at the Riders and noticed the bruise along Pippin's legs.

"I see Eragon has been training you again," Arya commented dryly looking at Eragon.

"We actually just finished, Pippin you are excused for the day, arrive again tomorrow," Eragon interrupted slipping his staff into his belt and walking away to his room.

"Have I done something wrong?" Arya asked watching Eragon's figure slightly confused.

"I don't think so….if you'll excuse me milady, I wish to return and clean up," Pippin asked running down the hall when she nodded.

Arya shook off her confusion and went to her meeting place with the Prince. She hoped that she could shake off the feeling of sadness that had been encompassing him ever since they had returned from Sharktooth Island…

**PPLLLEEAASSSEEE! Leave a review!!**


	18. Love

**Sorry for delaying for so long! I have had a brain-block! Anyway here's the next chapter!!**

"Where is he?" Arya asked herself impatiently for the thousandth time looking out into the hall for the familiar blonde haired elf she had grown to love.

She had been waiting for almost fifteen minutes in the spot where Legolas had promised to be at nearly twenty minutes ago. It was Arya's chambers and she had even gotten it all ready for his arrival, herself in a loose green blouse and black pants that complimented all of her features.

As if on cue, the Prince of Mirkwood came through the door in a tight tunic that defined his muscles and a pair of pants with a loose knot that keep the legging closed. Arya felt her breath catch as she gazed at the elf and saw him smile warmly at her.

"Is everything okay Legolas?" Arya asked hesitantly as Legolas's eyes seemed to cloud over for a second and his hands clenched into loose fists.

Legolas nodded absently and shook away the question before crossing the distance between them, catching her around the waist and kissing her sweetly on the lips. She let her thoughts evaporated for the second and kissed him back feeling her heart quicken as his lips pressed against hers.

Legolas groaned in delight as her hands snaked around his neck and ran up and down through his long blonde hair pausing to trace his pointed ears caressing them lovingly. Arya smiled through their kiss and felt his arms wrap around her hips pulling her even closer to him.

Arya broke the kiss and looked up at her love, and was scared when she noticed the haze that seemed surround Legolas's body, and she realized that he no longer held the glow of his kind. Thinking through this, she seemed to hear a memory in her head softly repeating something Legolas had told her long ago…

_"When an elf of Middle Earth loses the light that was granted to them by the Valar, for whatever reason, they begin to fade, and eventually go to live with the Valinor until they are healed enough to walk in the Undying Lands. You can tell when an elf is fading because they lose the glow around their bodies eventually losing the sharpness of their features as time progresses. Someone who faces a lost one usually begins fading immediately and has to be healed quickly..."_

Arya's eyes widened and she shoved Legolas away staring at his eyes. It was then that she noticed that the joy she had thought was filling his eyes, didn't seem to reach the bottom but were covering the anguish and despair he seemed to hold. She also saw the lines of worry and sleepless nights that had been plaguing him and the puffy eyes from crying for hours. He also a lot thinner as if he hadn't eaten in days.

Arya's breath caught and she slowly walked up to the Prince, placing her hand on his chest and looking intently at his confused face, making sure she wasn't just making up the difference in him.

"What is it melethron?" Legolas asked hesitantly confused why she had just shoved him away and was now gazing into his eyes as if they held a secret.

"Legolas….you're fading," Arya whispered in disbelief watching his face draw back in defeat.

The elf in question slowly nodded his head and looked at his slightly hazy arm. His thoughts went back to the numerous nights he and Aragorn had been awake trying to find a way to stop it before it became irreversible.

"I had been hoping that it would stop with time but it has kept progressing. Aragorn says I have maybe three months before it overwhelms me, we're praying that something will shock me out of it before then," Legolas mumbled avoiding her horrified gaze.

Arya thought back to the news she had meant to tell him after they had spent the night together. Then she realized that the realization might put him into a state of shock, without any way to shock him out, if she told him at the wrong time.

"Come we will not worry about it this minute, let us simply be together for this minute and forget," Legolas said pulling Arya back to him and kissing her sweetly, not giving her time to object.

Arya allowed him to kiss her and tried to smile off the horror she felt at losing him. She prayed to whatever god, there might be, that her news would heal Legolas of the hurt he had from losing his mother. Thinking back to how hard it had been for her when her father had been murdered; she realized that, had she been a Middle Earth elf, she would have passed just as Legolas was now.

Legolas moved his tongue forward and grinned when she opened her mouth, inviting him and playing with him, her tongue wrapping around and her warm breath blowing into his mouth. He knew that she was still mulling over his fate and he felt the black shadow on his heart grow knowing that she would be devastated when he faded.

Arya pulled away for a second and gazed into his eyes feeling the sinking in her stomach as she saw the deadness reflected in his brilliant blue eyes, an oxymoron if she had ever seen one…something so beautiful filled with such beat and broken.

"Legolas…." Arya began tracing his still wet lips with the tips of her fingers trying to convey the turmoil of emotions she felt right now….sadness, scared, horror, love, longing, and an undying hope.

Legolas shook his head and pressed himself back against her feeling her chest rise and fall as her breath came in short unwanted breaths under his chest. He opened his eyes a little and was happy to see hers were closed in absolute longing.

Legolas pivoted them so that her back was to the bed, and slid his hands between their bodies pressing against her collarbones. Arya laughed as he pushed her back onto the bed and moved on top of her, her legs widening to accommodate his body.

He shifted his weight from his knees to the hands pressed against the bed on either side of Arya's chest, and kissed her sweetly keeping himself poised directly above her, knowing that she loved him to drag it out.

Arya looked up at her love as he parted and noticed the sweat that thinly covered his body and how he panted from the short breathed they had been taking when they thought their lungs were about to burst.

She shoved her hands under the layers of his tunic and pressed against his chest massaging the muscles so that he was completely relaxed.

Legolas felt the shudder rack his body as her hands scratched his nipples, hardening them, and feeling the now familiar warmth start in his stomach and spread to his loin hardening another part of him as well.

Arya smiled as she realized what was going on inside her love, and pulled her hands up against the inside of his tunic lifting and throwing the offending shirt before trailing her hands down his chest pausing to stroke his belly button.

Legolas smiled and lifted himself off of Arya pulling her shirt above her head and tossing it in the same area as his shirt was now lying useless. He looked down at her chest and couldn't help but wonder at how someone so perfect could ever love someone like him.

Arya's smile faded a tiny bit as she saw the mist surrounding Legolas's body but tried to shrug it off as she sat up and wrapped her arms around Legolas feeling his warmth seep through the touch.

Legolas grinned sheepishly and kissed Arya lightly running his fingers down her back and tracing little hearts onto her back. He winced a little as he hardened even more, so much that it wasn't going to be long before he found his release.

The Princess of Ellesmera seemed to read his mind because she reached her hand down and fingered with the stringing keeping his breeches shut. Teasingly, she untied the knot and slid the leggings down moving around slightly so that they could slide off.

Legolas felt his breath catch as Arya pressed herself against his, now, naked body and was aware of the fact that she was undoing the knots holding her own pants closed.

He helped her slide the pants down and couldn't help but stare at her body feeling the last of his blood flow into his loin hardening it until he was sure that it would burst. He smiled coyly and began rubbing himself against her body, not wanting to start before they both were ready.

Arya groaned and pressed her hands against his hips pushing him down harder on to her feeling her stomach flutter with millions of butterflies as they grinded against each other. She knew she couldn't wait a moment longer and lay in the middle of her pillows on her back raising her bottom inviting Legolas who readily agreed.

Legolas got in his position and looked down at his love loving everything about her. He took a deep breath and wiped the sheen of sweat from his brow before taking a hold of her hips and thrusting in hearing her groan in pleasure…

--

That night, they lay side by side in each other's arms still panting from their love making. Arya shivered and pulled the blankets a little higher also trying to hide the wince that had flashed across her face as she shifted her legs around.

"I love you Arya," Legolas whispered rubbing their noses together.

Arya smiled and bumped their foreheads together thinking rapidly if the time to share her news with him was now. She took a deep breath and steeled her resolve thinking of a way to break the news on him.

"Legolas…I have been throwing up for a few mornings," Arya said slowly hoping to lead him to the right answer.

Legolas sat up straight and looked down at her in shock, "What? Arya don't you think we should tell Aragorn about this? Whatever it is it can't be healthy! Please don't tell you are in pain, I would fade tonight if you were." Legolas shouted his eyes wide in panic

Arya snorted at her lovers idiotic and tried a different approach thinking of another symptom that would lead him the conclusion.

"I also have been feeling a bit moody lately…I yelled at this servant and then was crying for three minutes over it," Arya prodded shaking her head in defeat when he still looked completely confused.

"I'm pregnant Legolas…you're going to be a father," Arya explained catching his hand…

**How was that….bet you didn't that coming! Arya is having Lego's baby!! Wait until the others hear about this!!**


	19. The Announcement

**So I wonder how the others will take the news! winces as I picture Eragon )**

_"I'm pregnant Legolas…you're going to be a father," Arya explained catching his hand…_

"Yo…you're…." Legolas stuttered his eyes as wide as apples trying to comprehend what Arya had just said to him.

Arya nodded encouragingly and squeezed his hand smiling faintly at the Prince of Mirkwood; he placed his hand over her stomach as if trying to sense the growing body inside of his love.

"I have six months before the arrival, I have told no one yet, only you," Arya whispered bending her head to gaze directly in his eyes.

Legolas sat still for a few minutes before he shook his head and looked back up at Arya, tears in his eyes. He couldn't believe that only a few months ago, he would never have thought it possible to fall in love, now he was going to be an Ada.

"Arya, this is incredible! If this child looks anything like you, he will be the most beautiful being in the world," Legolas whispered happily kissing Arya sweetly on the mouth.

"Come on Legolas; let's tell the others…who should we start with?" Arya asked throwing on her dress as Legolas struggled to put his pants back on.

"Let's call them all together, that way we won't have to run around all of Surda," Legolas advised thinking about the numerous hallways that he could easily get lost in.

--

Nearly an hour later, almost twenty people (including Islandzi, the Fellowship, Eragon, Nusuada, and Srani) were waiting patiently in a small room scattered around the floor. All of them had received a letter from Arya and Legolas to meet in the room for an announcement.

"What do you think is going on, Mister Frodo?" Sam asked turning around to face his friend.

Frodo shrugged his shoulders and looked to Sméagol to see if he had an answer, He shook his head and turned to Pippin who responded similarly, as well as Merry.

Sam frowned in wonder and turned back, at Frodo's gesture, to see Arya and Legolas walking in the room and sitting down the chairs set in the center of the room obviously embarrassed at being the center of attention.

"They're nervous, can you tell. It's a bit odd seeing as they're both royalty you think they would be used to making announcements?" Eragon observed watching Arya constantly looking up at Legolas for a nod or a slight prod of encouragement.

Srani nodded and started to whisper something along the lines of "keep your feeling for her under control" when Legolas finally shook his head in defeat and cleared his throat before scanning everyone's eyes and falling silent again.

"Come on laddy, we haven't got all day to listen to you stuttering…we do have a war to prepare for," Gimli teased raising an eyebrow as Legolas frowned at him.

Aragorn glanced at Gandalf and almost laughed out loud as he saw the amusement barely contained in the wizard's eyes. Gandalf looked back at him and jerked his head in an attempt to act mature and make things easier for the two elves.

Arya closed her eyes and took a deep breath before getting to her feet and clearing her feet, "Legolas and I…well, I'm…what I mean to say is I'm..." Arya started trying to find the right way to announce her news.

Suddenly Legolas leaped to his feet and nearly shouted, "Arya is pregnant; we're going to be Ontaros **(Parents)**."

The silence that followed made Legolas blush and sit back down twiddling his thumbs worriedly not noticing the look of wonder and happiness on Aragorn's face and, luckily, not noticing Eragon's pale face of disbelief.

Arya caught her mother's eye and silently asked her for any reaction no matter the consequences. Islandzi dropped her gaze and stood up, sweeping aside the train of her dress to walk up to her daughter.

Eragon was vividly reminded of when he had first met Queen Islandzi. A red blouse, a gold girdle around her hips, and a velvet cloak that fell around her body almost seeming to contain her magnificent light and beauty, but instead of the fragile pain that had seemed to fill her features then, she was filled with a hidden emotion that bordered happiness.

Instantly Eragon realized how the Queen would react to the news of her future grandchild, the same way she had reacted at her all those months ago.

Islandzi walked slowly to stand before her daughter, who had taken her mother's silence for disapproval and had bowed her head. Then, just as Eragon had guessed, The Queen threw back her sleeves and hugged Arya tightly.

"O my dear daughter, this is wonderful news!" Islandzi cried as Arya smiled and hugged her back.

The tension broke like a twig and suddenly the room was filled with everyone congratulating the two, who flushed and smiled at each other in obvious relief.

"I guess you were wrong mellon-nin, you are going to be an Ada first," Aragorn laughed clapping Legolas on the back.

Legolas smiled back happily and gave his friend a hug, thankful for the support the Adan was giving, upset that he couldn't tell his Ada yet.

"Congratulations Legolas, and you too Arya," Frodo said as the other Hobbits nodded energetically.

"May your love blossom into a beautiful flower," Gandalf praised from across the room, not in the mood to try to barge his way through at the moment.

Legolas blushed and took Arya's hand, catching a laugh from Gimli to Orik which was answered with a friendly glare.

"I suppose there is no hope for you and Lady Arya now Eragon?" Orik whispered walking away from Gimli to stand by his friend.

Eragon nodded his head miserably remembering that Arya had said that a child was the strongest vow of love between two elves.

It is okay Eragon, you will find someone…you are only sixteen anyway. Saphira comforted from outside the hallway, unable to squeeze her body through the door.

I suppose you're right Saphira, besides I should be happy for them… the Blue Rider answered blinking away some tears before walking over and congratulating the pair.

Aren't I always? Saphira joked before pulling away to congratulate Arya and Legolas personally.

Eragon snorted and bowed in respect to Islandzi and Nusuada, giving only a curt nod to Arya and Legolas. Arya looked at him strangely, begging him to show her that he was alright, and Eragon managed a small smile, although his heart was twisted into knots.

Pippin watched his Master walk out of the room and started walking over to him, but Merry stopped him, "He likes Lady Arya, can't you tell?" Merry asked pulling his cousin back to the others.

"Yeh, meaning he has to be devastated now," Pippin answered giving a half felt tug before giving up.

I am sure Master Eragon is perfectly fine young one, he has always managed to take his anger out healthy. Mor'Khemir advised from outside the room, Saphira had left with Eragon.

When are you planning to mate with Saphira, you're mature now… Pippin asked hoping to change the subject.

Eragon says we should wait until after the War, the scrolls he's read say that female dragons become immediately territorial after mating, even onto their Riders to a degree. The Black Dragon answered.

So basically you don't want her becoming territorial right before the War. Pippin teased his dragon.

Mor'Khemir didn't answer but just let out a puff of smoke in the hallway that made a passing servant start coughing.

"Pippin, are you paying any attention to what I asked?" a voice asked as Pippin closed his connection with Mor'Khemir and returned to the room.

The Rider in question glanced around quickly and bowed his head in greeting to Lady Nusuada who had walked up to him, unaware of the conversation he was having.

"No milady, repeat it again and I swear I will listen," Pippin answered politely remembering that he wasn't sworn into her service like Eragon was.

Nusuada rolled her eyes and tried again, "I said you should go and find Eragon and inform him that Lord Srani wishes to see the two of you and your dragons in the courtyard when you get the time."

Pippin bowed respectively and caught his cousin's eye knowing that Merry had been wanting to know where Pippin was at all times after his near death experience.

He got a nod of approval from Merry and nodded to Sam, Frodo, and Sméagol who waved good-bye before focusing again on the future parents.

He left after congratulating Arya and Legolas once more and went searching for his Master.

--

Eragon you are the Dragon Rider of Surda, you mustn't let Arya get to you like this. Saphira scolded as her Rider wiped a tear from his face and fell back against her scales.

Not now Saphira, please won't you take me on a ride? I need to get away for a little while. Eragon pleaded trying once again to put her saddle on her back, and failing yet once more.

No, one young, didn't you see how you hurt Arya? She saw your emotions before you could even collect your thoughts! You can't run from everything in this world…besides Pippin is just said that he needed to talk to you. Saphira answered turning her body to avoid the saddle that was thrown to the ground in desperation.

You can't possibly mean for me to face my student in tears! Oromis would have been furious at me for allowing Pippin to see me as anything but an impenetrable human. Eragon almost shouted, causing Saphira to wince through their connection.

You're a seventeen year-old, Eragon! no one expects you to act like Oromis, a three-hundred year old elf, acted like. Pippin may seem like a child, but you have to remember he's 24! Saphira scolded trying to knock some sense back into her Rider.

Just then Eragon heard the unmistakable sound of beating wings and he rapidly wiped the tears and turned around to face his apprentices. Pippin was flying at a relaxed speed to his Masters and tried to ignore the lines of tears that had been recently streaming down Eragon's face.

"Master, Lord Srani says that he wishes to meet us in the courtyard when we get the time," Pippin said climbing off of Mor'Khemir.

Eragon nodded and went to retrieve the saddle he had thrown, and set it on Saphira nodded curtly when she didn't resist.

"Follow me Pippin," Eragon instructed before taking off for Srani who, Eragon knew, was already waiting for them.


	20. The Sword Trainer

**Sorry about the delay, my computer blew up from a virus so I couldn't get on for a week! I have a feeling this story is going to go on for a WHILE! But I am not complaining!! YAY, for summer break!!**

There he is Pippin, land beside me. Eragon instructed before pointing the location out to Saphira and feeling the usual gut-wrenching feeling as she fell out of the sky at in an almost 90° angle.

Are you having trouble keeping up Mor'Khemir? Pippin teased as Mor'Khemir beat his wings faster to keep up with his future mate.

Are you going to have trouble getting off of my back? Mor'Khemir teased back remembering the trouble Pippin had had trying to jump off of the back that was now almost twenty feet high, almost five times his Rider's height.

Pippin let this joke go but couldn't resist the temptation to allow his hand to travel to his ears and trace the ever sharpening tips. He knew he was becoming more and more elven but he also knew that he wasn't going to become so reserved and secretive like Eragon had become in the days following Oromis's death.

"Welcome Eragon Shadeslayer, have you brought anything other than that staff to spar with me?" Srani asked glancing at Eragon's staff.

Eragon didn't answer as he took in the outfit his friend was wearing. Srani was in a brilliant blue shaded corset of rings. Over the corsets he was wearing a beautiful made armor plating that had a scene of the first Eragon holding and egg in the air. It was beautifully painted and Eragon was sure that he could see breath rising from his other's chest. Then his eyes were caught by Srani's armor legging to see that it was painted in the likeliness of dragon's scales.

"This is my armor from my days of training the Riders," Srani said answering Eragon's glance.

Eragon nodded, mesmerized, by the beautiful armor and glanced down at his tunic and breeches suddenly wishing that he had grabbed his armor lying out in his room, before coming remembering last time his Sword-Master had taught him.

"Wow that's amazing armor Lord Srani," Pippin said as he attempted the dangerous task of climbing down his dragon.

"Pippin!" Eragon shouted as his student fell from his Dragon's back, still about fifteen feet above the ground.

Srani took a deep breath of relief when Pippin's elven reflexes twisted him around allowing him to land on his feet, slightly knocking the breath out of him on impact. Pippin looked back up at the distance he fell and again traced the tips of his ears knowing what had saved him from breaking his neck.

"Are you alright?" Eragon asked running over to his apprentice checking him for any broken bones.

Pippin nodded and shook himself trying to stop his frantic heartbeat as he leaned on Mor'Khemir trying to catch the breath that had been knocked out of him. He drew Ksh'dagnir at Srani's command and blocked the edges watching his Dragon back away with Saphira.

Eragon grimaced and steeled his mind and body remembering the bruises Srani had left him at their first practice.

_"No, no, no! You have to parry not duck when I swing at you like that," Srani yelled as Eragon cursed and rubbed the huge bruise that had been landed on his stomach._

_Eragon scowled but bit back his remark suddenly reminded of Brom teaching him while running after the Razzac. He brought up his sword, having lost Zar'roc at the Battle of the Burning Plains, and watched his Sword-Master for any sign of a future attack and which way it would come from._

_Minutes later Srani was shaking his head in annoyance and helping Eragon from the ground grinning at the mark on his leg, "That called for a block not a parry, but I see that you are at least trying…don't you dare try to heal those!" Srani yelled as Eragon's gedwey insignia glowed, "these are not serious enough, and in a battle you would want to reserve your strength!"_

_"Yes Lord Srani," Eragon mumbled stopping his magic and scowling again._

Eragon was brought back to attention as he heard a loud clang and saw Pippin struggling to hold his sword between his throat and Srani's blade, Andlát **(slayer)**. He smiled and signaled Pippin to run his blade down the length of Vaetta and twist once he got it down to the hilt, making sure Srani didn't see him.

"Very good, Peregrin Took," Srani complimented glancing sidelong at Eragon who blushed and tried not to look guilty.

Suddenly Eragon was hit on the forearm by Andlát and he cursed out loud having not expected the attack from his Sword-Master. He massaged the sore area as Srani nodded meaningfully and then returned to Pippin who was trying not to start laughing at his Master.

_You couldn't have warned me he was going to hit me?_ Eragon asked his staff not daring to use his magic to heal the nasty bruise, knowing that Srani would surely notice.

_You were not focused, besides you needed to be taught a lesson, I can not warn you about everything that is about to happen._ Linnea teased from within her wrapping of the Menoa tree.

Eragon glowered but didn't answer knowing that Linnea would be quicker at the attack then he was. Then his frown turned into a light grin as he remembered the past few days he had been around her. He would never admit it to anyone other then Saphira, but he found his dreams flitting to Linnea more often then Arya.

Linnea likewise found herself relying on Eragon, even if it was because he was the only contact she had with the world beyond her staff. But unlike Eragon, she was afraid to express any possible feelings she might have for the Rider, remembering what had happened last time she had fallen in love. She knew she would never hurt Eragon, and he would never hurt her but she was still afraid of allowing him to win her heart.

"Eragon are you even attempting to pay attention," Srani yelled wheeling around to face a glass-eyed Eragon.

The Rider in question jerked into the present and tried desperately to stop the blush rising from his cheek, and to glare at his staff as Linnea made another comment.

"Yes Sword-Master Srani, I apologize," Eragon said trying to ignore a sniggering Pippin in the background.

"Then will you please repeat to me the steps that Peregrin just preformed and exactly what he did wrong?" Srani asked an eyebrow raised knowing that there was no way Eragon would ever be able to answer it correctly.

He preformed a side-sweep attack at Srani failing to notice how Srani was resting his blade lightly and reaching for the small dagger in his belt. Srani created an X with the two blades and caught Pippin's sword before unlocking his weapons and feinting an attack with his dagger. Pippin fell for it and swung Ksh'dagnir at the attack leaving his right side wide open and allowing Srani to catch him with Vaetta. Saphira quickly gave her Rider the answer from across the field where she had had a clear view of Pippin's faults.

Eragon quickly repeated the answer trying to keep his clear and make it seem that the answer had truly come from him. Srani looked at him questionably but refused to continue on the subject. He got back to drilling Pippin who was becoming more and more confused with the downpour of information Srani was trying to teach him mere days before battle where he would ride as a Rider for the first time. Eragon made a mental note to go over everything with Pippin later that night.

Eragon really was only there because Srani had thought that Pippin might need the encouragement of his Master. Oromis had been present while the Sword-Master had trained Eragon, so it only seemed fair that Eragon would be there for Pippin.

"Very good Eragon Shadeslayer, although I'm sure you had outside help from one of your companions….Saphira I'm guessing," Srani said grinning good-naturedly and glancing at the massive Blue Dragon who nodded her head slightly in recognition.

How is it he always seems to know? Eragon joked as Srani went back to training Pippin.

He had to train hundreds of Riders before they fell, he had to be used to Dragons and Riders communicating throughout the lesson. The Riders of old encouraged it to strengthen the bond until they were almost the same being. Saphira answered knowing how he would react because he had done it almost a hundred times while he was under the elves training

Not normal…even Islandzi has never been able to tell when I was communicating with you. Eragon mumbled knowing it was expected of him from Saphira.

"Eragon how many times must I catch your mind wandering before you learn to tether it down! It's a wonder you survived the Battle at the Burning Plains…Gallbatorix's army will arrive in four days and you can expect that he and Murtagh will be there!" Srani yelled as he caught the glazed look in the young Rider's eyes.

Eragon quickly corrected his mistake and murmured an apology. He knew Srani was asking him to set an example for Pippin, even though was nearly ten years older then him, but his mind had been focused on the upcoming battle with Gallbatorix and Murtagh he knew was coming. He was afraid that he would die and Saphira would lose herself and then the Dragon population would be wiped out forever. He was afraid that Pippin would again do something foolish to save him and this time he would truly die. He was afraid that this war would be lost and that Surda would be destroyed and Gallbatorix's reign would be unstoppable. He was afraid that he would be forced to kill his brother because to do otherwise would result in his, or others, deaths. In all, he was afraid that he would fail.

Srani seemed to sense this and he gave Eragon an encouraging look before once again turning to Pippin who was trying his hardest to keep up with the stronger and more fluid moves of his opponent and not allow Srani to use his size as a weapon, something that Srani had been yelling at him for the entire time.

Eragon grinned slightly as Pippin finally managed to lay a hit on Srani's armor, although Eragon knew that Srani did this to stop the Riders from becoming frustrated. Pippin cheered and Srani met his eyes knowing that Eragon understood the win was false even if Pippin didn't.

"Did you see that Eragon?" I got him!" Pippin shouted before blushing as Srani swung Andlát and knocked a blow into his knee, not painful just as a modesty reminder.

"Good job Pippin, now concentrate because Lord Srani doesn't let too many blows through," Eragon answered rolling his eyes when Pippin looked away and fighting the urge to laugh.

He was suddenly reminded of his first training with Srani when he had still been human, after that meeting it was decided he would not train as hard until the scar along his back healed. He hadn't known then that a week later he would be healed by the Dragons, and he was depressed as Oromis led him back to his hut to clean his wounds and rub a jell on his bruises that would heal them faster. There was nothing his Master could give for the scar that mangled his entire back and Eragon was still too sensitive after the attack to attempt to touch it. He had been upset and had said terrible things to his friend even though deep within his mind he knew he didn't mean it at all. Throughout the entire fit, Oromis had never even lifted his hand to stop Eragon from destroying his possessions saying that he had been meaning to clear out some of his stuff anyway. Slowly Eragon's self-rage evaporated and he had apologized to his Master, a week later he had been healed and allowed to continue his training with Srani. Oromis came to every lesson.

Shows us how wise Master Oromis and Master Glaedr truly were. Saphira said absently knowing what he was dwelling on.

You think we'll ever be like Oromis, or…Brom? Eragon asked thinking of his first teacher and smiling despite the pain he felt for his losses.

Someday, when a certain young Rider doesn't allow his thoughts to constantly go adrift. Saphira teased lightly.

"Eragon…Pippin is having trouble with the same move you could not complete the first time. I was hoping you would help me show him how to execute it correctly," Srani asked breaking Eragon again from his thoughts.

The Blue Rider grinned remembering the move in question and understood that Srani had only mentioned his difficulty with it to keep Pippin from feeling inferior. He nodded and set his staff aside for a second knowing that he needed a sword for this maneuver.

The two elves stood across from each other legs locked in a comfortable bend that would allow them to flow from one move to the next. Only an elf could complete this move since it required flexibility that mortals simply didn't possess.

The move was a defensive step that could be turned into a deadly attack if done correctly, and Eragon shuddered to think of the possibility of Gallbatorix knowing it.

Eragon was the one who would dodge the attack so he settled down and cleared his mind waiting for the moment that Srani would attack, watching the muscles of the Sword-Masters' arms carefully.

Suddenly Srani swiped his blade across his face and down from his right side meaning to hit Eragon at the ribs. Eragon bent back almost to an eighty degree angle, why it was simply not possible for a mortal, and watched the blade literally pass right above his face. The move took a quick calculation of how high the strike was and how far you had to bend down.

While Srani was "caught off balance" Eragon snapped his arms forward, like a snake, and quickly jabbed him lightly (he would hit harder in a real battle) at two points near the base of his abdomen, at two point on his sides near his armpits, and at the hollow area where the neck and shoulders met. Had Eragon hit Srani hard enough, the blows would have systematically shut down all the muscles in the arms and legs and knocking the air out of him to stop his body from recuperating. As Srani pretended to crumple to the ground, Eragon held his blade to Srani's throat and held him down.

Pippin watched in amazement as Srani grinned and allowed himself to be helped off the ground by Eragon. After that, Srani tried again with Pippin and was happy to see that the little Rider could perform the task easily.

"That was excellent Pippin, if only humans could catch on that quickly," Srani said directing the last part as a joke towards Eragon who took it well.

Everyone turned around as they heard Mor'Khemir snort at a young messenger who had been watching that "battle" in rapt attention. The messenger blushed fiercely and ran up to the Elves shifting his gaze between the three as though they were beings from a different world.

"What is it?" Srani asked impatiently sheathing Andlát angered at being interrupted. The messenger couldn't stop from fumbling his words in his shyness and amazement to the three, much to Eragon's amusement.

The Blue Rider grinned and knelt beside the young teenager asking him silently to simply deliver the message and stop stammering.

The boy took a deep breath and rapidly delivered his message, "Lord Aragorn wishes you to know that the army coming from Middle Earth has sent a message and it is to be read in King Orrin's studies soon."

Eragon and Srani shared a single glance before racing for the edge were the dragons waited expectantly. Pippin ran after them, leaving the boy confused but astonished, and barely slowed as he climbed on top of Mor'Khemir watching Eragon help Srani into Saphira's saddle. Eragon nodded at him and the two Dragon Riders took to the sky flying as fast as they could for the Hall that lay nearly three miles east of where they had been training…

**Okay so I wonder what the message is…Can they not come…has something happened…has no one answered the call to arms?? **

**As another notice this story is continuing into a third story!! Please keep an eye out for "The Return of the Dragon Riders".**

_**ADD ME TO YOUR AUTHOR'S ALERT THE NEW STORY WILL BE CALLED "THE RETURN OF THE DRAGON RIDERS"!! IT WILL BE YOUR FAULT IF YOU DON'T ADD ME!!**_

**Hebo Estel,**

**Estrid2006**


End file.
